OCs
by Silverwolf850
Summary: OCs de amigos y conocidos
1. Lista de OCs

**LISTA DE OCs**

Lista de OCs de amigos y conocidos

Primero los míos. Es decir yo Silverwolf850.

**Silverwolf850**

**Holy Blade: Mi OC o avatar. **un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul claro, ojos azules, su cutie mark es una escudo son dos espadas cruzadas. Lleva una cazadora roja. Un semental practicamente imbatible en la cama para las yeguas al cual lo consideran una autentico depredador sexual. Conocido como la bestia indomable. Tambíen es un habil combatiente con la magia y la doble espada.

**Holy Blade modo kirin**: Transformación de Holy Blade. Un nuevo poder que le permite transformarse en un kirin. Sus escamas son blancas como su pelaje. Garras de dragón y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón y colmillos. Conserva su cuerno y su crin. Posee espinas azules por la espalda. Este nuevo poder hace que Holy Blade se vuelva enormemente poderoso.

**Super Pony**: Identidad super heroica que adopta Holy Blade cuando se introduce en el mundo del comic de las Power Ponis. Porta un traje rojo con un simbolo de un escudo azul en el pecho y una capa zul con el mismo simbolo pero en amarillo. Pose superpoderes de alicornio.

**Pleasure Wish**: Una súcubo. pelaje rojo con crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Con alas de diablo y una fina y delgada cola de diablesa terminada en punta en forma de corazón. Cuernos pequeños rojos de diablesa sobre su cabeza. Su cutie mark era el símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con un látigo. Tiene un culo bastante grande y apretado. Es hermanastra de Mega ya que sus respectivas madres tuvieron un trío con el mismo semental y ambas se quedaron embarazadas de este. Como broma del destino, esta se quedó embarazada de su propio hermanastro Mega despues de una dura competición para ver quien aguantaba más en la cama teniendo sexo, los súcubos o los blaks.

**Light Angel:** Una pony ángel. De pelaje blanco perfecto. Crin dorada. Ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark era una aureola de ángel con alas. No parecía ser más que una simple pegaso. Si no fuera por la aureola que tiene sobre la cabeza. Tiene unas grandes ubres como Milky Way. Tiene una hija con Silver.

**Blood Night**: Una bat pony. De pelaje negro como la noche. Crin roja sangre como sus ojos de dragón. Orejas puntiagudas. Su cutie mark era una boca roja con colmillos donde uno de ellos tiene una gota de sangre. Lleva un traje rojo elegante y un collar amarillo. Es la dueña del burdel la Rosa Azul. Suele tener información al cual suele cambiarla por sesiones sexuales con ella, siempre y cuando logren satisfacerla.

**Kasidi: **La sirvienta de la mansión de Holy Blade y bailarina erótica en sus ratos libres en la Rosa Azul**. U**na pony de tierra de pelaje rosa. Crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas y ojos verdes. Lleva un traje negro de sirvienta ajustada sin mangas donde se pueden ver perfectamente los hombros. Falda muy corta y unas medias negras muy provocativas junto con un tanga negro muy fino. Su cutie mark era una barra de las que usan las bailarinas eróticas junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él. La encanta tener sexo con Holy Blade y los invitados.

**Kali:** Hermana gemela de Kasidi identica a ella salvo que ella es una pegaso. Su cutie mark es igual solo que la imagen es la de una pegaso en vez de una de tierra. Al igual que su hermana mayor, ella tambíen trabaja en la Rosa Azul.

**Kami:** Segunda hermana gemela de Kasidi igual que ella o Kali, solo que ella es un unicornio la igual que la imagen de su cutie mark. Al igual que su hermana mayor, ella tambíen trabaja en la Rosa Azul.

**Mas hermanas de Kasidi**. No exactamente son todas hermanas. Algunas son hermanas, primas, primas hermanas..etc. Todas las hembras de la familia de Kasidi tienen el mismo aspecto salvo diferencias raciales. La cutie mark es igual cuya única diferencia que la pony es según la especie del que la pertenezca la pony en cuestión. Todas empiezan su nombre con "Ka" y termina siempre en "i". Sin duda un gran parecido familiar. Todas sus reuniones familiares resultarán caoticas.

**Kani**: Una bat Pony (con ojos de murciélago). Igual a su hermana Kasidi solo que esta tiene alas de murciélago, colmillos y ojos de murciélago. La cutie mark es como la de su hermana pero con una bat pony en vez de una terrestre.

**Kayi**: Una sea Pony. Igual a su hermana Kasidi. Esta cuando está en el agua tiene cola de pez, pero cuando está fuera tiene forma de pony terrestre. La cutie mark es como la de Kasidi pero con una sea pony en ella (con cola de pez).

**Kazi**: Una cebra pony (unión entre una pony terrestre con una cebra macho) de pelaje rosa con rayas blancas y el morro blanco. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una cebra pony en ella.

**Kassi**: Una Kelpie con manchas rosas oscuras en su pelaje rosa. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una kelpie en ella.

**Kalili**: Una pony sirena (como las dazzlings) con alas traslucidas rosas. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una pony sirena en ella.

**Kari**: Una pony dragona (la unión entre una yegua terrestre y un dragón) con alas de dragón, cola de dragón y ojos de dragón. Cutie mark como la de su hermana Kasidi pero con una pony dragona en ella. Con algo de músculos en su cuerpo.

**Kanzi**: Kirin pony (unión entre una pony unicornio y un dragón chino) con cuernos de kirin rosa pálidos, ojos de dragón y cola de dragón. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con la imagen de una kirin pony en ella. Con algo de músculos y ligeramente mas grande que sus hermanas.

**Kandi**: Yegua alicornio. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una alicornio en ella.

Fin de las hermanas de Kasidi.

**Dana Blade: **(Creada por mega 1234). Hermana pequeña de Holy Blade. Una alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rojo, ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada. Porta una chaqueta Amarilla. Culo apretado y unas ubres bastante grandes (bate el record en cuestión de tamaño) que tiene que usar un hechizo para reducir su tamaño y así no molestarla salvo cuando tiene sexo. Tambien su culo ha mejorado siendo mas grande y apretado.

**Freeze Calm**: Directora del instituto de Canterlot. Una yegua unicornio, de pelaje blanco, crin roja sujetada por un moño. Ojos marrones con gafas rectangulares que la daban cierto aire serio. Cutie mark de unas gafas y una regla. Lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones. Minifalda negra y medias negras. Conocida como la yegua de hielo por su actitud fría y de ser tremendamente estricta (A no ser que tengas la suerte de tener sexo con ella entonces la situación cambia). Aparte, es sumamente atractiva y posé un culo espectacular al cual más de un alumno se le queda mirando sin que esta se diera cuenta, o al menos no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Cuando se quita el moño, se puede apreciar que tiene el pelo muy largo al cual se la ve bastante hermosa.

**Ambar**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje ámbar con crin y cola roja y ámbar. Pecas en la cara. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un trozo de ámbar. Instructora de vuelo para pegasos (o alicornios en caso de Holy Blade) para la guardia real.

**Mystic Magic**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje morado oscuro. Crin negra. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una varita mágica y una espada. Porta una cazadora negra y una cinta para el pelo. Unas pulseras en los cascos. Instructora de magia en la guardia real.

**Fire Ring:** Yegua de tierra. Pelaje color crema. Crin amarilla y roja. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una esquina de un ring de lucha libre equina. Porta una cazadora azul. Es instructora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de la academia militar de Canterlot.

**Lance Blade**: Padre de Holy Blade. Alicornio. Pelaje rojo y crin rubia. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un escudo y dos lanzas.

**Loved Fire**: Madre de Pleasure Wish (la recordaréis del capítulo 16 de este fanfic). Yegua súcubo. Pelaje rojo y crin roja oscura. Ojos rojos. Alas de diablesa. Cutie mark de un látigo negro.

**Axe Blade:** Abuelo de Holy Blade. Alicornio de pelaje verde y de crin roja. Ojos marrones y cutie mark de un escudo con dos hachas cruzadas.

**Golden Flare**: Prima de Holy Blade. Yegua terrestre dragón. Hija de un dragón y de una yegua terrenal pariente de los Blade. Tiene las escamas naranjas y la parte del vientre blanco. Crin naranja. Sus ojos de dragón amarillos dorados. Alas y cola de dragón. Cutie mark de un sol dorado. Debido a su naturaleza de pony terrestre y dragón, pose gran fuerza y resistencia.

**Golden Star Blade**: Yegua alicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin dorado. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un libro de cronología familiar. La matriarca de los Blade y la más antigua. Tiene más de 5.000 años de edad pero como todos los Blade vivos no aparenta más de veinticinco años. Una yegua que alberga en su biblioteca toda la historia de los Blade al igual que otras informaciones provenientes de casi todas partes del mundo.

**Golden Star Blade modo kirin**: La transformación en kirin de la yegua. Sus escamas son amarillas y crin amarilla. Ojos azules y alas y cola de dragón. Espinas doradas.

**Mayora (nombre y personaje creado por Mega master 1234, aspecto descrito por mi)**: Semental alicornio. Pelaje blanco con rayas azules y crin azul. Alas de dragón como ojos de dragón. Cutie mark de una brujula. Hijo de Lujury Blood y Holy Blade, por tanto hermano de Luxiana. Porta un traje y sombrero de explorador como un látigo debido a que es arqueólogo y aventurero como Daring Doo.

**Eclipse (personaje de otro de mis fanfic)**: Semental alicornio negro y crin larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un eclipse sobre fondo negro más oscuro. Es el hermano mayor de Celestia y Luna.

**Zanda**: Una cebra de pelaje completamente blanco en vez de gris como Zecora y rayas negras. Ojos marrones. Pelo laceo y corto. Reina de las cebra amazonas (**no confundirlas con las yegua amazonas de Cartman6x61, estas son de otra tribu provenientes de Zebrica**). Una fuerte y orgullosa guerrera capaz de vencer a los enemigos más grandes que ella. Ella lidera a las cebras amazonas y valora a las hembras con gran determinación. Aunque le da igual un macho que otro, a Holy Blade le respeta como igual (una larga historia). Porta un traje de pieles de leopardo que luce en gran medida su figura y utiliza una lanza tribal con gran destreza.

**Mao Paid**: Una kirin nacida del cruce de una pony y un dragón. Tiene escamas rojas muy duras haciéndola casi insensible a los golpes. Crin violeta. Ojos azules. Cuernos de kirin. Esta Kirin tiene un carácter fuerte y no se deja pisotear por nadie. Es una hábil luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo y no se deja intimidar por nadie. Porta una cazadora marrón y unos brazaletes dorados. Su cutie mark es una llama con una katana en medio.

**Sea Song**: Una sea pony. Con cola de pez cuando está en el agua, pero cambia a apariencia de un pony de tierra fuera de ella. Pelaje azul oscuro. Crin verde con detalles rosas. Ojos rojas. Cutie mark de una gota de agua con una nota musical en ella. Esta yegua le gusta posarse encima de las rocas en las playas y cantar con su dulce voz al cual se la puede apreciar a distancia.

**Oceana**: Una kelpie. Pelaje azul moteada con verde. Crin con tonos azul oscuro y verde oscuro. Cutie mark de una tabla de surfing sobre una hola. Porta una pulsera en la pata delantera izquierda y otra en la trasera derecha. A esta yegua le encanta hacer surfing al cual es capaz de hacer maniobras asombrosas.

**Star Fire**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje rojo claro y crin larga color rojo fuerte con azul oscuro y una larga cola. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella de fuego. En realidad es Falsa Blade (-1) disfrazada para evitar al grupo de Disciplina de Cristal.

**Moon Night**: Una loba. De hermoso pelaje de tono plateado, al cual brilla ante la luz de la luna haciéndola lucir muy hermosa. Ojos amarillos. Algo mas grande que un pony. Con una fina capa de pelaje plateado. Una brava guerrera loba al cual la gusta los retos. Vive con su tribu de lobos indios. Ella porta dos plumas blancas sobre la cabeza.

**Celeste**: Yegua extraterrestre. De pelaje azul celeste. Crin larga y cola larga de color blanco. Ojos dorados. Cutie mark de un astro nebulosa rosa. Lleva un traje de viajera espacial blanco con detalles azules. A simple vista parecería una simple pony de tierra, sino no fuera por los característicos cuernos curvos azules como si piel descendentes y luego ascendente terminados en punta que tiene en ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus ubres pueden aumentar de tamaño hasta tener un buen tamaño. Ella siempre viaja por las estrellas en su nave, explorando nuevos mundos y probando nuevas experiencias en cada mundo que visita.

**Holiana**: Versión femenina de Holy Blade. Pose unas enormes ubres y un enorme culo verdaderamente apretado.

**Dante Blade**: Versión masculina de Dana Blade.

**Kaster**: Versión masculina de Kasidi. Solo que este tiene la crin corta. Y su cutie mark es el símbolo masculino sobre una bandeja. Trabaja como camarero en la Rosa Azul, al cual de vez en cuando se acuesta con las clientas o bailarinas eróticas que trabajan en el local.

**Zambu:** Versión masculina de mi OC Zanda. Un guerrero cebra fuerte y aguerrido al cual muchas cebras hembras suspiran por el. Portando una gran armadura hecha de madera fuerte y una gran lanza que lo usa con maestría.

**Primos de Holy Blade.****Cuatro hermanos cada uno de una especie distinta pony. Los cuatro son guardias reales en Canterlot.**

**Steel Guard**: Pony de tierra. El mayor de los cuatro hermanos. Pelaje marrón oscuro como crin marrón más claro. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una coraza de hierro. Porta una cazadora militar verde.

**Magic Rod**: Unicornio. El segundo de los cuatro hermanos. Pelaje azul cielo con crin roja. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de una varita mágica. Porta una cazadora naranja.

**Fire Explosion**: Pegaso. El tercero de los cuatro hermanos. Pelaje rojo fuerte. Crin amarillo y negro. Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark es una explosión de fuego. Es gemelo de Black Moon, idéntico a él si no fuera porque su hermano menor es un bat pony. Porta una cazadora amarilla.

**Black Moon**: Bat pony. El cuarto y menor de los cuatro hermanos. Pelaje gris oscuro. Crin rubia. Ojos de murciélago verde. Su cutie mark es una luna negra. Es gemelo de Fire Explosíon, idéntico a él si no fuera porque su hermano es un pegaso.

**Las Dragons Gens: Cinco hermosas dragones cuyos nombres están relacionados con gemas. De hermosos cuerpos delgados y estilizadas. Todas tienen alas. Algo mas grandes que un pony. Andan sobre sus patas traseras por lo que pueden usar sus brazos (tengo un dibujo en deviantart con la imágenes de unas dragonas que encontré hace tiempo para que os hagáis una idea). Sus miembros son:**

**Ruby**: La líder del grupo. Una hermosa dragona de carácter fuerte y atlética. De escamas rojas con el vientre amarillo. Cola terminada en punta roja oscura. Espinas rojas en la cabeza de color ojos oscuro. Ojos amarillos. En el pecho tiene la imagen de un rubi.

**Amatista**: Dragona de carácter dulce y bondadosa. De escamas rosas y vientre rosa pálido. Su pelo fusia corta peinada de una lado. Ojos azules. Su cola termina en forma de corazón. En el pecho tiene la imagen de una amatista. En el pecho tiene la imagen de una amatista.

**Topacio**: Dragona de carácter divertida y alegre. De escamas amarillas con el vientre blanco. Ojos marrones. Dos cuernos echados hacia atrás en la cabeza. En el pecho tiene la imagen de un topacio.

**Onyx**: Dragona de carácter algo antisocial pero agradable. De escamas negras y vientre grisáceo. Ojos grises. Dos cuernos grises y gruesos en la cabeza. Su cola termina en punta. En el pecho tiene la imagen de un onyx.

**Zafira**: Dragona con actitud de chica lista. De escamas azules y vientre azul claro. Ojos verdes. Pose pelo azul oscuro en la cabeza largo cubriéndola por detrás de la cabeza. Su cola termina en una hoja azul oscura. En el pecho tiene la imagen de un zafiro.

**Miembros de la patrulla Harmony de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony". Nota: Todos los personajes son robots con apariencia perfecta de pony, podéis verlas en mi web en deviantart.**

**Red Fire**: La líder de la Patrulla Harmony. Yegua robot alicornio. Pelaje rojo oscuro con crin amarillo y rojo. Ojos dorados. Cutie mark de un corazón de fuego. Capaz de usar hábiles hechizos, especialmente el fuego. Su crin y cola como sus alas se tornan en fuego en combate y sus llamas pueden a llegar a ser muy calientes como un volcan. Una autentica chica ardiente (¿Lo pilláis?). Su cutie mark es un corazón de fuego.

**Eye Fox**: Yegua robot unicornio. Pelaje blanco y crin rubia. Ojos naranja como los zorros. Porta una cazadora marrón. La pony arquera del grupo y experta científica. Con su arco es capaz de dar en el blanco con sus flechas, al cual cada una tiene un efecto distinto según el caso. Suele echar enormes broncas a Vulcan cuando este hace alguna tontería o cuando se pone en plan pervertido. Su cutie mark es un ojo de zorro y una flecha.

**Medic**: Yegua robot terrestre. Pelaje marrón, crin rubia. Ojos rojos. Porta una cazadora azul. La robot médico del grupo. Una yegua capaz de curar a cualquier herido o enfermo con su avanzado equipo médico. Tan bien posee grandes habilidades ninja y poderes similares a estos. Su cutie mark son dos cruces uno detrás de otro, rojo el de alante y verde el de atrás.

**Black Wing**: Yegua robot bat pony. Pelaje negro y crin rubia pálido. Ojos rojos. La robot voladora del grupo. Su diseño está inspirada en Spitfire. Una habil luchadora aérea capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier adversario tanto en el aire como en tierra con sus garras eléctricas. Porta una armadura plateada al cual no la molesta para volar. Su cutie mark es parecida a la de Spitfire pero en azul en vez de rojo fuego como la de ella.

**Ghost**: Yegua robot unicornio. Pelaje azul oscuro, con crin azul y verde. Ojos marrones. La robot experta en exploración e infiltración. Con capacidad de hacerse completamente invisible, aunque casi ni la hace falta usarlo. Tiene la extraña cualidad de que la gente no se entere de su presencia aunque esté justo a su lado o esta les diga algo, cosa que la deprime bastante. Porta un traje azul y un visor en su ojo derecho. Su cutie mark es una capa semi transparente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AnikaOwl**

**Su OC se llama Cotton Snowflake. **Una unicornio de piel marfil, melena rojo fuego con caireles y rizos, tiene ubres grandes, cutiemark un copo de nieve cayendo sobre una llave de sol. Tiene poderes de nieve

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aris y Drako (antes ari diaz 123276)**

**OC personal Ari**: una alicornio negro de crin morado oscura y azul claro con detalles morados en las alas. Cutie mark unas espada y una plumas ensangrentada cruzada en forma de rojos

**Drako (valga la reabundancia el oc de drako):** un alicornio blanco de crin naranja con las puntas azul zafiro con detalles en sus alas mark de el signo masculino de color azul zafiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**black-spyro**

**Su OC personal: Ventus Fast**: Un pegaso rojo grande pero joven. Con crin larga y amarilla. Su cola es amarilla con rojo. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un corazón rojo oscuro, con dos keyblades entrecruzadas dentro del corazón. De actitud valiente pero algo amargado.

**Ember Paint**: Una hermosa yegua unicornio. Pelaje plateado. Crin dorada larga y sedosa. ojos color rubí. Cutie mark de un sable con alas. (Una de los personajes de sus fanfics "La caida del Imperio" y "La Rueda del Destino"

Antigua capitana de la guardia real y antigua maestra dura e inflexible con Shining Armor cuando todavía era este un cadete en la guardia real. Hace años fue secuestrada por una organización de asesinos y usada para experimentos al cual gracias a su hermano Ignos y sus amigos fue liberada. Curiosamente no envejeció ni un apéndice desde el día que desapareció y fue finalmente rescatada. Experta en magia alquímica. Tiene una enorme rivalidad con Cadence en que ambas se llevan enormemente fatal hasta el punto en insultarse la una a la otra e incluso pelearse tanto física como verbalmente. Ambas compiten en todo tipo de pruebas físicas y mentales pero siempre acaban empatando (leed los fanfics mencionados de Black-spyro para entenderlo mejor). Suele llevar un abrigo negro bordado en azul.

**Venus Light**: Versión femenina de Ventus Fast. Una pegaso roja con grandes alas y cuerpo atlético y sensual. Crin larga rubia y acomodada al igual que cola amarilla con rojo. Mirada seria pero dulce y actitud alegre pero ruda si la haces enojar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brodek117**

**Su OC personal: Brodek**: Semental terrestre de pelaje verde, con crin negro con rayas verdes y cola flameada de negro y verde. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos guitarras rockeras en equis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Carlosjim04**

**Oc personal: Carlos**: Un unicornio muy poderoso que era discípulo de Star Swirl el Barbado al cual lo ayudó a controlar su magia. Tiene crin negra alborotada al estilo de Cheese Sandwich. Pelaje clara. Su cutie mark es un circulo de hechizo de color azul. Su mentó le enseño un circulo mágico para robar magia por accidente. El no es malo, solo quiere vivir en paz.

**El Oc de su hermano: Condon Gold: **Un pegaso blanco con crin lacia caida blanca. De cascos blancos y ojos azules. Cutie mark de un condom dorado lo cual es irónico. Fue maldecido por Carlos con super fertilidad por tratar de matar a Apple Love. Solo tenía 5 años cuando uso el hechizo con su hermana. Cada vez que tiene sexo con alguien la deja embaraza de al meno hijos, cosa que provoca que este tenga que mudarse cada 3 meses. La protección física o mágica no impide el embarazo de las yeguas con quien tiene sexo. Cosa que a este le molesta enormemente (**nota Silverwolf850: En mi opinión creo que no sabe aprovechar esta maldición. Podría utilizarla para ganar un dinero embarazando a yeguas que por razones que sean no pueden tener hijos en circunstancias normales. Así puede tener sexo y ganar un dinero extra. Digo yo vamos**)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**cartman6x61**

**Dúo nuclear. **Ambos de pelaje verde oscuro con crin y cola verde nuclear y los ojos verdes brillantes. Urania la yegua tiene una cutie mark del símbolo femenino con el símbolo nuclear dentro del circulo. Plutonio su hermano tiene una cutie mark parecida pero con el símbolo macho.

**Dúo eléctrico. **Ambos de pelaje verde con crin y cola amarilla eléctrica y ojos amarillos. Chispa la yegua. Tiene una cutie mark de dos rayos entrecruzándose. Trueno el macho. Tiene la de una nube con una rayo.

**-Equipo magma.**

**Hot Fire: Yegua. Cutie mark de un volcán en erupción.**

**Magma Core: Semental. Cutie mark de un núcleo de planeta.**

**Ambos ponis de tierra de pelaje rojo magma con crin roja y amarilla. Ojos rojos. Su elemento es el fuego.**

**-Equipo viento:**

**Speed Dash: Yegua. Cutie mark de una fuerte ventisca con relámpagos.**

**Twister Wind: Semental. Cutie mark de un par de tornados tormentosas**

**Ambos ponis pegasos de pelaje verde y crin verde de dos tonalidades claro y oscuro. Ojos azules. Su elemento Es el aire.**

**-Equipo hielo:**

**Snowflake: Yegua. Cutie mark de varios copos de nieves con una mas grande en forma de corazón. **En su modo normal su cuerpo es tan frío que cualquiera que lo toca se queda congelado y sus fluidos corporales esta a una temperatura como el nitrógeno liquido, solo cuando ella entra en modo "seductora y sexual" su cuerpo es menos frío para ser tocada pero estando aun frío y sus fluidos también pasa a una temperatura mas aceptable para chupar.

**Ice Storm: Semental. Cutie mark de una nube disparando estacas de hielos. **Mismas características a su hermana, en su modo normal tanto su cuerpo como su esperma son tan frío que congela todo lo que toca, solo en su modo "juguetón" su temperatura es mas aceptable para jugar y disfrutar de su refrescante esperma para esos días calurosos.

**Ponis alicornios de pelaje azul y crin azul de dos tonalidades. Ojos azul claro. Su elemento es el hielo.**

**-Equipo agua:**

**Liquid Drop: Yegua. Cutie mark: de un tentáculo saliendo de un charco de agua.** Su cuerpo totalmente de agua puede quedar transparente el cuerpo entero para el disfrute sexual del macho que este con el, y con las yeguas para sacar tentáculos de su cuerpo y usarlos para "jugar" con ella hehe

**Water Fall: Semental. Cutie mark de un geiser. **Como su hermana Liquid Drop, el también puede quedar transparente con su acuático cuerpo y también usar sus tentáculos para disfrutar de varias yeguas a la vez y eyacular al mismo tiempo por ellos a cada una.

**Ponis alicornios de pelaje azul oscuro y crin azul claro. Ojos azules. Sus cuerpos son transparentes como el agua. Su elemento es el agua.**

**-Equipo natural:**

**Amazon Nature: cutie mark: una poción curativa enredado con unas enredaderas. **Apodada como la "hiedra amorosa" y tiene capacidad de crear medicinas a partir de plantas que ella crea a partir de las plantas, flores y enredaderas que recorre por su cuerpo y crin y cola, además de soltar un olor afrodisíaco de su cuerpo para así fertilizar las semillas de su vientre y tener nuevas plantas para crear nuevas medicinas, además puede controlar las plantas para "jugar" con otros ponis

**Dertilizer Plant: Cutie mark: un gran campo con plantas recién nacidos. **Mismas características físicas que su hermana con plantas, flores y enredaderas por su cuerpo y crin y cola, su característica especial es donde su esperma es 1000 veces mas fertil y permite hacer crecer las plantas instantáneamente y también fecundando a cualquier yegua este o no en celo "aunque se anula con magia anti embarazo" y también como su hermana puede controlar las plantas para usar en "juegos especiales"

**Ponis unicornios. De pelaje verde oscuro y crin roja en dos tonalidades. Ojos rojos. Su elemento es la naturaleza.**

**-Equipo tierra:**

**Precious Gems: **Yegua. Cutie mark: de un montón de gemas**. **Su piel puede ser tan dura como una piedra y ademas toda una experta en gemas y con la habilidad especial de crear gemas de su cuerpo por 3 metodo.

1- metodo normal "o aburrido" comiendo tierra del suelo y al poco rato expulsarlo de su cuerpo "por atras" cualquier gema de cualquier calidad segun la calidad de la tierra comida.

2- metodo duplicacion: tragandose una gema cualquiera para al poco rato expulsarla de su cuerpo "por atras de nuevo" una docena de esa misma gema y misma calidad.

3- metodo extremo "modo divertido" teniendo sexo con sementales y obteniendo semen por cualquiera de sus orificios donde transforma ese esperma en grandes cantidades de gemas dependiendo la cantidad y calidad de semen obtenido y ir acumulando estas gemas en su cuerpo pasando de un cuerpo flaco a estar bien abultada como una embarazada hasta llegar a un tope de capacidad donde tiene que "vaciar" esa carga de gema para poder seguir teniendo mas sexo y tener mas gemas y repitiéndolo hasta tener bastante gemas y un cuerpo bien relajado.

**Hard Stone: **Semental. Cutie mark de una espada rompiéndose al golpear una roca. Capacidad de tener el cuerpo tan duro como una piedra siendo a prueba de armas normales, teniendo ademas la capacidad de tener su miembro viril tambien tan duro como una piedra y poder eyacular casi 2 litros de esperma en medio segundo en un gran chorro.

**Ponis de tierra. Pelaje marrón oscuro y crin marrón de dos tonalidades. Ojos amarillos.**

**Banana Split (OC de Cartman 6x36): S**emental alicornio de pelaje morado y crin rubia. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un plátano a medio pelar. Su miembro es de color amarillo.

**Macedoni Fruit: **Yegua alicornio de pelaje morado y crin rubia. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un bol con macedonia "varia frutas cortadas a trozos". Hermana mayor de banana split y como hermana mayor que es siempre se la pasa molestando y avergonzando de manera juguetona a su pequeño hermanito, y sus mejor cualidad es cambiar el saber de sus fluidos y leches de sus grandes urbes y grandes nalgas para placer del quien quiera estar con ella

**Lover Die**: Apariencia como una bat pony. Una poni súcubo/blak con altura similar a Celestia y Luna. Pelaje azul oscuro con rayas algo más claro. Ojos de dragón rojos. Crin de color púrpura y casi rosa. Una cola demoníaca con una peluda punta púrpura. Alas de murciélago y dientes afilados. Posee un sombrero, chaleco rojo. Unas pecas y lleva una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Se alimenta del placer sexual de sementales y yeguas. Tienes una pequeña cicatriz en su pata delantera derecha izquierda y tienes una ubres tan grandes como Dana Blade y un culo provocativo. Le gusta desnudarse muy provocativamente y es muy fácil de excitarla. Cutie mark de un corazón en llamas y en el centro el símbolo femenino en llamas. *

***Nota autor: Que barbaridad. la descripción de un OC más larga que he visto en mi vida.**

**Celestina**: Hija de Celestia. Una alicornio alta y blanca como Celestia. Crin y cola de colores verde y azul. Cutie mark de dos espadas reales cruzadas. Porta una chaqueta amarilla.

**Lunita**: Hija de Luna. Una alicornio de tamaño de Luna. Crin rojo. Ojos azules y cutie mark de un corazón cubierto de fuego azul. Porta una chaqueta azul.

**Steroid Extreme**: Pony de tierra de pelaje marrón claro y crin marrón oscura. Ojos verdes. Pony terrestre de gran musculatura y extremo mal carácter y siempre va gritando a todos "aun si esta de buen humor grita también" y haciendo de entrenador para cualquier otro pony poniendo extremos ejercicios hasta el agotamiento total. CM: una enorme pesa de 1 tonelada junto un frasco de esteroides

**Brawb Weights**: Mismos colores que su hermano. Hermana de Steroid Extreme, con también la misma musculatura pero al contrario que su hermano, ella no va gritando de manera innecesariamente "salvo que no pueda evitar si se me entiende hehe" y teniendo una gran resistencia física ante el cualquier tipo de agotamiento extremo. CM: un gran corazón con 2 pesas entrecruzadas dentro.

**Tribu Amazona**

**Crazy Axe: **Pegaso. Color de pelaje verde y crin rojo y bien largo y alborotado. Color de ojos bien negro. Cutie mark de un gran hacha de doble filo junto una corona de princesa. Características especiales: una cicatriz que le cruza por toda su cara de manera diagonal, cuando sonríe le falta un diente, chica dominante de muy pocas palabras y algo loca, siempre llevando un gran hacha de doble filo. Reina de las amaxonas.

Sus tres mejores guerreras amazonas:

**Magic Cure**: Una unicornio blanca de crin y cola rubia largo con algunos huesos atado por su pelo y ojos azules, especializada en magia curativa y de apoyo, y de cutie mark de un escudo con una cruz roja en medio envuelto en un aura mágica y de arma personal un mandoble.

**Huge Mace**: Una pony terrestre marrón con crin y cola marrón oscuro en raftas y ojos verdes, especializada en minería y herrera. Cutie mark de una gran maza rompiendo una roca y de arma personal una gran maza.

**Mortal Wings**: Una pegaso violeta de crin y cola azul oscuro con la crin en forma de cresta "plan zekora" de ojos rojos, especializada en sigilo y uso de de venenos de todo tipo de efectos, cutie mark de un par de dagas con una goteando sangre y la otra goteando veneno verde y sus armas personales un par de dagas

**Yeguas del escuadrón de Viudas negras. Un grupo especial de combate que trabajan para una Crazy Aze de un mundo paralelo.**

**Laught Madness**: Yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rubia. Ojos verdes. CM: una carta con una cara de un joker con sonrisa sicópata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada. La primera del grupo de yeguas especiales del escuadrón "viudas negras" especializada en camuflaje en el ambiente y tomar forma de cualquier otro pony, su aptitud es siempre de una loca que se lo toma todo a risa y a la minima siempre se ríe a carcajada sin parar y lo mas tranquilo que puede ella estar es estar siempre de buen humor, usando un cyber traje con varios tentáculos robóticos que le sirve para desplazarse rápido y usarlo para el combate, además de desplegar sus propias esferas con tentáculos para apoyo en enfrentamientos.

**Sorrow Sniper**: Yegua terrestre. Pelaje azul oscuro con crin color violeta y gris todo oscuro. Ojos violetas. CM: un ojo de lobo derramando lagrimas con su pupila como una mira de francotirador. La segunda del grupo de yeguas especiales del escuadrón "viudas negras" experta francotiradora y supervivencias en territorio hostil, de personalidad siempre deprimente que siempre se siente triste por cualquier cosa y sin dejar de llorar y en ocasiones aullando como un lobo triste, su cyber traje es una unidad de combate cuadrúpeda con apariencia de lobo grande con un rifle de francotirador de disparo a velocidad sonicas.

**Wrath Raven**: Yegua Pegaso. Pelaje enormemente negro. Crin rosa oscura con marrón oscura. Ojos naranjas. CM: varias plumas plateadas ensangrentadas en llamas. tercera miembro de yeguas especiales del escuadrón "viudas negras" especialista en combate aéreos y artillería pesada, de personalidad siempre de mal humor y siempre grita de ira por cualquier cosa sin importar si es aliados o enemigos y usando alas robóticas tras perder las suyas en el pasado, su cybertraje le proporciona alas metálicas mayores afilados que puede cortar a cualquiera con un vuelo rasante, dándole forma de ave negra con misiles y además de un lanza granada además de aves robóticas de apoyos.

**Puppet Scream**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje marrón, Crin verde. Ojos azules. Cuerno roto en la punta. CM: cuerdas de títeres moviendo un cerebro atravesado por un cuchillo. La cuarta miembro y líder de grupo de yeguas especiales del escuadrón "viudas negras" a pesar de ser la mas traumada del grupo es la mas serena y siempre con una cara sin expresión y sin dirigir nunca ninguna palabra "salvo si es con su enemigo y a solas" y es especialista en control mental y telépata con capacidad de hacer mover cuerpos muertos y controlar la mente de los vivos a pesar de tener el cuerno roto,  
su cyber traje consiste en 6 brazos metálicos donde 4 de ellas lleva cuchillos curvos y 2 de ellas donde lleva colgando muñecos títeres donde usa el modelo de Celestia para controlar los vivos y el de luna para controlar los cuerpos de los muertos.

**Las Diablesas**. (Inspirador en los personajes de Diablo III)

**Golden Elementary**: Yegua alicornio. De pelaje naranja oscuro, crin azul de dos tonalidades. CM: una esfera de energía violeta con los elementos del fuego, hielo y relámpago a su alrededor.

armas especializadas: bastones y varitas mágicas como objetos potenciadores de magias.

Se la puede considerar como la líder de las diablesas siendo ella alicornia y la de mayor poder mágico del grupo con el apodo de "hechicera elemental", con un amplio conjunto de hechizos tanto ofensivos como defensivos de lo cual están especializado en los poderes del el fuego, el hielo el eléctrico y la magia arcana, un poco seria y amargada, es bien querida por los 5 miembros restante del grupo, y portadora de su propia esfera espectro de nombre SPELL de color violeta con toques rojo azul cielo y azul oscuro. (La maga o hechicera)

**Yellow Monk**: Yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa. Peinada al estilo monje. Ojos rosas. Porta dos brazaletes en sus patas delanteras. CM: una silueta humana rezando en posición de flor de loto y emanando un aura blanca

Armas especializadas: uso de nudillos como también el uso de bastones y armas de astas como también sus cascos.

la mas pequeña en tamaño del grupo, no por eso hay que subestimar con sus extrema habilidades y destreza en sus capacidades en combate, de las pocas que fácilmente puede mantenerse a 2 patas sin caerse y usar su extrema fuerza y velocidad para derrotar cualquier oponente que se oponga y de gran respeto religioso en sus enseñanzas, como todas tiene su propia esfera espectro de nombre BUDA y de color totalmente de verde jade. (La monje)

**Sharrok**: Una cebra de pelaje marrón oscuro y rayas blancas. Ojos rojos. Crin larga negra con gris. CM: una mano de zombi saliendo del suelo agarrando un muñeco vudu.

Armas especializadas: cuchillos ceremoniales como muñecos vudu para potenciar sus habilidades.

la zebra del grupo, sus poderes como "la bruja espiritual" tiene capacidades mágicas de invocar a muertos vivientes y perros demoniacos para ayudarla como apoyo y también el uso de venenos y maldiciones para darles dificultades a los objetivos a combatir, teniendo de esfera espectro de nombre VENON siendo de diferentes tonos de colores verdes. (Médica bruja)

**Justice Plated**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje negro claro tirando a gris. Crin larga naranja. Ojos verdes. CM: un escudo con un aura dorada con una maza en medio.

Armas especializada: uso de escudo de extrema resistencia y uso de armas contundentes como mazos, martillos menguales ya sea de uno o de 2 manos pudiendo cargar los de 2 manos como si fueran de uno, y el uso de magias sacros.

Unicornia de gran musculatura conocida como "la escudera" siempre portando un gran escudo de gran resistencia para resistir cualquier daño físico y mágico, fácilmente se puede enojar cuando se la con los cliches de ser una unicornio no es la maga del grupo, aunque también pierde los nervios cuando alguien la confunde con algún macho cuando usa su cybertraje de diseño medieval y con el casco no le vean la cara y ahí la confusión, el único uso que le da su cuerno es potenciar sus ataques con poderes sagrados y su esfera espectro de nombre SHIELD de color plateado con dorado. (la cruzada). Su culo es bastante grande y firme.

**Dark Arrow**: Yegua bat pony. Pelaje morado oscuro. Crin larga verde oscuro. Ojos de dragón azul. CM: un par de ballestas entrecruzadas dentro de una luna llena.

Armas especializadas: arcos, ballestas pesadas y ballestas ligeras para cada casco de tiros energéticos, además de armas arrojadizas y uso de diferentes tipo de trampas y explosivos.

Conocida como la "cazadora nocturna" bat pony especializado en combate a distancia, uso de trampas y invocando mascotas de diferentes tipos de usos, suele tener preferencia a molestar y hacer bromas pesadas contra aquellos que le caen bien o solo para molestar "sobretodo con cierta pegaso de las viudas negras solo para amargarle la vida" usando un traje futurista ligero donde le gusta usar capucha para cubrirse el rostro, además de tener su esfera espectro de nombre HUNTER de color negro total. (Cazadora de demonios)

**Fralen**: Una minotaura. bien musculosa y de buenos pechos de color marrón claro y cabello largo anaranjado el cual con un equipo avanzado moderno se le despliega una armadura resistente principalmente por su torso y cabeza ocultando sus rasgos femeninos, lo cual ocurre lo mismo para Justice Plated solo que una versión mas completa anatómicamente. (Guerrera bárbara). Pose unos pechos muy bien desarrollados.

**Sexy yeguas zombies**: Yeguas zombies invocadas por Sharrok. Su apariencia es la de hermosas yeguas de pelaje verdosa con algunas partes carcomidas pero no suficiente para desagradar. Quienes tengan sexo con ellas de manera inagotable y convertirse en contenedores vivientes estas "mejor dicho no vivientes" para la extremada cantidad de semen que deberán de recolectar de sus "victimas". Yeguas con un insaciable apetito sexual.

**Safari Tree**: Versión masculina de Amazon Nature.

**Safe y familia.**

**Zafira:** Versión dragona de Rainbow Dash con buena anatomía y grandes glúteos y bustos, muy orgullosa y presumida de sus habilidades de vuelo que es la mas rápida de todo la raza dragona a velocidad sonica, casi siempre esta volando y solo esta en el suelo para disfrutar de cualquier compañía, de color azul celeste con azul algo mas claro,

**Amethyst**: Versión dragona de Twilight, la mas inteligente de toda las hermanas medianas y una de las pocas con capacidades de hacer magias, de carácter muy ordenado, y que odia que haya cosas que no este en su lugar, de anatomía voluptuosa y buenas nalgas, de color de escamas de color violeta con un tono mas claro en su vientre.

**Amber:** Versión dragona de Applejack, de color anaranjado con un tono mas claro en su vientre, la mas fuerte y musculosa de las hermanas, capaz de levantar toneladas de pesos sin ningún problema de carácter bien honesto y desafiantes, suele competir con Zafira en todo tipo de eventos incluso en resistencias sexual.

**Diamond**: Versión dragona de Rarity, de color gris claro con el vientre blanco, la mas elegante y refinada de las hermanas medianas, también de las pocas de hacer magia, su especialidad es en crear armas y protecciones a partir de gemas y que sean de la protección y elemento dependiendo de la gema usada "por ejemplo con un ruby tiene un arma elemental de fuego y protección contra tal elemento" y también teniendo la misma anatomía voluptuosa y grandes frontales como sus hermanas.

**Golden**: Versiona dragona de Fluttershy, de color amarillo con el vientre de un amarillo mas claro, la mas tímida de las hermanas medianas con la única habilidad de controlar y dirigir a la fauna animal de cualquier tipo, de buena figura anatomiza como sus hermanas, y cuando llega a tales extremos puede someter a cualquier agresor con una mirada muy penetrante y aterradora y hasta combatir con una brutalidad extrema para luego pedir perdón tímidamente y avergonzada.

**Sand Rose**: O Sandy para sus hermanas o amigas cercana la viva imagen de una Pinkie Pie versión dragón de color rosa con un rosa mas claro y cabello como de ella, con una personalidad algo alocada "imagina una combinación de locura como Jimmy el Cachondo y la Pinkie real" de anatomía voluptuosa y grandes frontales como su madre, en casos desesperados puede liberar a su otra personalidad llamada "Bloody Rose" volviéndose una dragona salvaje y agresiva con el pelo lacio, su color de sus ojos rojos y aumentando su tamaño y musculatura mas del doble, "pues como una versión dragona de Hulk pero sus escamas se vuelven rojas en vez de verde"

**Ruby**: La mas joven de las 9, la viva imagen de su madre, roja con el vientre blanco pero con un cabello negro largo en coleta con ojos azules oscuro, como sus hermanas tiene buena anatomía física y la única con una idea poco correcta el como tratan a los machos en el mundo original.

**Ebane**: Una de las 2 hermanas mayores, de carácter agresiva y dominante, de color negra con gris oscuro en su vientre, con tatuajes y piercing estilo punk por su cuerpo y la única de todas que es hemafrodita, y suele tener mucha diversión con cualquier genero y raza, en especial con su hermana Marble.

**Marble**: La segunda de las 2 hermanas mayores, de color gris oscuro con gris claro en su vientre, de carácter sumisa y silenciosa, con tatuajes y vestimentas estilo gótico, tiene el poder de lo paranormal, capaz de invocar y controlar a espíritus y usarlo en combate, y también con buena anatomía física y bien sumisa en lo privado con cualquiera, en especial con su hermana Ebane.

**Safe**: La madre de las 9 hijas, de color roja y vientre blanco, de cabello marrón largo echo con una larga trenza, la mas grande de todas de 2 metros y medio de alta, y con mayores atributos frontales y nalgas, y es la gran emperatriz de la raza dragona en el mundo de Sanctuary.

**Las nuevas OCs son de un amigo suyo cuya cuenta en deviantart es "andreu.T".**

**Aelita**: Una pegaso rosada suave con crin corta y cola rosa mas fuerte. Cutie mark de un corazón con un par de parches de metal por su naturaleza medio cybor internamente, por el exterior no se ve su naturaleza cybor. Ojos verdosos y con un extrema obsesión amorosa con Rainbow Dash.

**Emily**: Una unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, crin negra con estilo parecido a Pinkamena pero mas corta. Con un brillo azulado oscuro y cutie mark de una silueta azulada de una sirena. Ojos azul oscuro y un cuerno sensible a las lamidas chupadas provocando "magia líquida" de ellas. Su fantasía sería un trío lesbico con Twilight y Trixie.

**Gally**: Una terrestres con cuerpo completamente robótico en tonos grises claro y oscuro. Su cabeza es la parte no robótica de color carne, ojos rojos, crin y cola negra. Al igual que Spitfire con un tono entre rojo y marrón. Cutie mark de 2 engranajes. Novia de Emili aunque son de relación abierta entre las 3 y bisexuales, suele tener preferencias en flancos grandes y duros y piensa que las de Applejack serían las recomendables para ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Comet Galaxy**

**OC Personal: **Comet Galaxy. Un semental tipo pegaso. Pelaje azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja y la cola es mezcla de rojo y negro. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una comenta con destello azul. Carácter serio, tímido y se enoja con facilidad pero sonríe. Le importa cuidar de los demás que de si mismo.

**Stellar Galaxy**: La hermana mayor de Comet Galaxy. Una pegaso. Tiene el pelaje rojo, crin y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo. Su carácter es amable, bondadosa, da miedo cuando se enoja y se preocupa mucho por su hermano pero a ella no le gusta que la llamen débil o que lastimen a su hermano porque si no, deseará no haber nacido.

**Blue Moon**: Un unicornio. Pelaje azul claro. Crin y cola roja. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una luna mitad azul y la otra blanca.

**Violet Rose**: Una pony de tierra. Pelaje morado, crin y cola morado oscuro con una cinta en el pelo de color rojo. Ojos azules y cutie mark de una rosa morado oscuro. Es la sirvienta y guardaespaldas de Comet y Stellar Galaxy. Es carente de emociones. Tiene súper fuerza, velocidad y sentido del peligro.

**Love Soul**: es una alicornio con el pelaje rosado oscuro, crin y cola morado oscuro, ojos rojos, su cutie mark es un corazón con una flecha y tiene dos brazaletes en sus patas delanteras. Ella es bondadosa y amable y quiere llevar a todas partes del mundo amistad y amor pero sobretodo amor.

**Golden Flame**: Una hermosa dragona de escamas doradas con la panza y vientre amarillo. Ojos naranjas, alas y un busto grande. Es un poco agresiva si se meten con su hermana. Es amable y cariñosa con su hermana o cualquiera que tenga su confianza.

**Silver Flame**: Una hermosa dragona de escamas plateadas con la panza y vientre blanco. Ojos naranjas. Alas y con un buen busto mas o menos grande que la de su hermana mayor Golden Flame. Es muy asustadiza pero no al extremo como Fluttershy. Es tímida y la cuesta hablar con desconocidos, pero con su hermana es todo lo contrario

**Estrella**: Es una alicornio morada con la crin y cola roja y amarilla. Ojos celestes. Cutie mark de una estrella. Tienes unas ubres grandes y tiene un gran culo. Es la hermana de Rosalis (OC de Gunsmith) que al igual que es ella, es la nodriza de Gunsmith y Comet. Le gustaba amamantar a ambos pero cuando lo hacía, ocultaba su culo.

**Venus**: Versión femenina de Comet Galaxy. Igual que él pero su crin tiene un fleco con una cola de caballo y tiene una flor roja en la crin. Pose un culo provocativo.

**Las Almas Oscuras.**

**Anger Soul**: Es un alicornio con el pelaje rojo, crin y cola morada, ojos amarillos, su cutie mark es una cara enojada rodeado de fuego. Es el líder de las Almas Oscuras. Siempre está enojado, rara vez sonríe solo para presumir. Él tiene poderes de fuego pero si esta completamente furioso, todo su cuerpo se convierte en fuego puro su pelaje y su crin y sus ojos cambia de color de amarillo a un rojo intenso.

**Madness Soul**: Es un alicornio con el pelaje gris, crin y cola morada, ojos amarillos, su cutie mark es una cara sonriente rodeado en un tornado. Siempre se ríe de todo y siempre tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero a la vez perturbadora. Él tiene poderes de viento pero a veces le da una locura temporal que lo hace mas sádico y con una risa que da escalofríos y sus ojos se vuelven negros.

**Sad Soul**: Es un alicornio con el pelaje azul, crin y cola morada, ojos amarillos, su cutie mark es una cara triste rodeado de agua. Siempre está triste, él no sonríe ni se enoja y no habla mucho. Anger y Madness lo consideran el mas débil del equipo pero ellos no saben la fuerza que el tiene. Él tiene poderes de agua, rara vez llora pero si llora lo dejan a todos sordos por sus llantos que hace también un terremoto y el cielo se nubla o sea el fin del mundo. Si a él le llega una tremenda depresión sus ojos cambia a un color azul intenso y su crin y cola se convierten de agua.

**Moon Star**: Una yegua alicornio bat pony. Pelaje azul oscuro. La zona de las patas negras. Orejas puntiagudas, ojos de murciélago oscuros. Crin y cola de color morado oscuro con rojo oscuro. Cutie mark de una estrella resplandeciente en negro.

**Holy Flower**: Una unicornio. Pelaje blanco como la nieve. Crin naranja con algunas líneas de color rosa. Cola color naranja. Ojos rosados. Cutie mark de una flor rodeado por una luz amarilla. Tiene una flor roja en su crin. Unas pulseras en sus cuatros cascos y un collar rojo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkSheik**

**Sheik Dark**: Oc personal. Un pony elemental terrestre. Pelaje azul oscuro. Crin marrón. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de los 8 elementos. Porta una cazadora negra y una gran espada. Es el maestro de Light Pures y Sheaker.

**Sheaker**: Una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia atada como Applejack. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de unos kunais. Suele llevar un traje azul con vendas en la cabeza al estilo ninja. Pony elemental del aire.

**Ligth Pures**: Yegua terrestre de color blanco, cola y melena color morado blanquecino, ojos rosas, cutie mark de los elementos, especialista en ninjitsu de luz y habilidades sanadoras, es hermana de Sheaker, utiliza gemas para sus transformaciones. Su elemento es la luz.

**Transformaciones de Light Pures.**

**Water Light**: Transformación de Light Pures es de color azul cielo, cola y melena de color azul fuerte y azul claro, ojos azules, cutie mark del elemento agua, Especialista en ninjitsu de agua, utiliza zafiro para la transformación

**Fire Light**: Transformación de Luz pures: es de color de rojo, cola y melena de color de rojo y amarillo, ojos rojos, cutie mark del elemento de fuego, Especialista en ninjitsu de fuego , utiliza un rubí para la transformación

**Leaves Light**: Transformación De Luz pures: es de color de verde lima, cola y melena de color verde oscuro, ojos verdes, cutie mark del elemento de la naturaleza, Especialista en ninjitsu de las hojas también saber sanar heridas igual que su transformación a Water Light, utiliza esmeralda para la transformación

**Ice Light**: Transformación de Light Pures: es de color cían claro igual que su melena y cola, ojos azules, cutie mark del elemento hielo, se especializa en ninjitsu de hielo, necesita un diamante celeste para la transformación

**Lightning Light**: Transformación de Light Pures : es de color amarillo, melena y cola con forma de rayo color amarillo, ojos amarillos, cutie mark de rayo, especialista en ninjitsu del rayo, es la transformación mas rápida de Light purés, necesita topacio para transformarse

**Darkness Light**: Transformación de Light Pures: es de color negro como la oscuridad igual que su melena y cola, ojos negros, cutie mark de la oscuridad, especialista en ninjitsu de la oscuridad, tiende ser un poco violenta, necesita la perla negra

**Earth Light**: Transformación de Light Pures : es de color café medio oscuro, melena y cola de color café claro, ojos marrones, cutie mark del elemento tierra, especializa en ninjitsu de tierra, es la transformación mas fuerte que tiene, necesita diamante café para transformarse

**Shadow Skills: **Versión masculina de Sheaker

**Light Wave**: Versión masculina de Lightning Light.

**Senea Dark**: Versión femenina de Sheikdark.

**Silent Death**: Contraparte malvada de Sheaker. Yegua elemental terrestre de pelaje negro. Crin marrón oscuro. Ojos rojos. Cazadora y bandadas rojas. Cutie mark de dos lunas ensangrentadas. Pertenece al clan Element Death y proviene al igual que su hermana Dark Eternal y hermano Cut Die de la dimensión Némesis

**Dark Eternal**: Contraparte malvada de Light Pures. Yegua elemental terrestre de pelaje y crin completamente negro. Ojos negros. Cazadora negra. Cutiemark de un engranaje de sangre rodeado de los elementos. Pertenece al clan Element Death y proviene al igual que su hermana Silent Death y hermano Cut Die de la dimensión Némesis

**Cut Die**: Contraparte malvada de Sheidark. Semental terrestre elemental de pelaje azul oscuro con rayas rojas en la piel. Cazadora negra. Pertenece al clan Element Death y proviene al igual que sus hermanas Silent Death y Dark Eternal de la dimensión Némesis. Cutie mark de dos katanas ensangrentada cruzadas, rodeados de símbolos elementales.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**derpylove25**

**Su Oc se llama Black Ice. **Un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro como el de Luna. Melena bastante larga de colores negro y rojo. Ojos rosas. Su cutie mark es una espada mágica con alas de murciélago en el mango.

**Heart Green:** Es una batpony de color verde claro y melena y cola verde oscuro, alguien muy agradable y divertida. Su cutie mark es un ojo de murcielago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dorian Starlight**

**Su OC o su avatar Dorian. **Es un unicornio de pelaje café oscuro, crin y cola café claro (Como el café con leche), cutie mark de un pincel y una paleta con siete oleos

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draigon 2.0**

**Del fanfic "el verdadero destino de Twilight"**

**Nuevo OC personal**: Draigon: Un alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos grises. Cutie mark de una llama de fuego dorado.

**Trildia**: Una alicornio de Triforian. Pelaje y ojos grises. Crin rubia con detalles blancos como Draigon porque los dos son hermanos. Cutie mark de un sol y una luna rodeados de estrellas.

**Galaxy Eyes**: Alicornio Astralix (leed su fanfic para comprender que son los Astralix). Pelaje azul oscura. la crin que aparenta tener una galaxia en ella. Cutie mark de doce estrellas rodeando una espada. Tiene tres círculos en las alas.

**Light Star**: Yegua alicornio estelarix de pelaje celetes con ojos morados. La crin parece estar hecha de brillos. Ojos mirados. Cutie mark de una tiara rodeada por estrellas.

**Magic Galaxy:** Yegua alicornio. De pelaje blanco. Crin blanca con negros. Ojos azules. Cutie mark similar a la de Twilight (en realidad sería en cierto modo Twilight. Leed su fanfic el Verdadero Destino de Twilight para entenderlo). Una yegua muy hermosa enviada por los astralix para proteger Equestria de las fuerzas del mal.

**Galaxandria**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje blanco con crin dorada con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Alas de luz cosmica. Cutie mark de una galaxia. La antigua reina del primer mundo conocido.

Sus OCs.

**Golden Wind**: Un alidrake (un cruce entre alicornio y dragón vamos) color dorado. Crin gris. Alas de dragón pero con plumas y cola con espinas blancas. Cutie mark de una espada de oro con un rayo.

**Silver Shield**: Hermano gemelo de Golden Wind: Es igual que su hermano pero con piel color plateado y cutie mark de una espada con escudo.

**Rubik**: Hermana de los dos primeros. Una alidrake con alas normales pero cola y ojos de dragón amarillos como sus hermanos. Púas azules en la cola y cutie mark de un rubí cubierto de fuego.

**Wind Storm (OC de un amigo suyo):** Un alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin verde oscuro. Una marca de una espada con un tornado saliendo de ella.

**Torac**: Un terragron: Un cruce entre dragón y terrestre. Pelaje color zafiro con crin color blanco con rayas grises. Cola de dragón con espinas blancas y cutie mark de una roca partida.

**Danae**: Media hermana de Torac. Una alidrake. Piel color esmeralda con crin color rubí. Cola de dragón con púas zafiro y cutie mark de unas gemas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**drshadowelponyerizo**

**Su OC se llama Dr shadow. **Es un pony pegaso con crin rojo con negro y pelaje amarillo al igual que fluttershy su cuite mark es la misma que la de fluttershy solo con la diferencia que son rojos y una de las mariposas es semi dorada. Es hermano de Maria Pony.

**Lili Bell**: Un zorra (no estoy insultando a nadie. Es una zorra de verdad y no una pony). Del tamaño de un pony, pelaje gris y patas y orejas negras con ojos verdes. Puede hablar.

**banda de Disciplina.**

**Cristal**: Es la creadora de la organización, ella es una humana y un masou shojo por lo tanto solo un pony ángel le puede ser daño, ella es de un anti verso de equestria y por eso odia a los ponys. Y ella piensa que todos los ponys son malos menos sus 6 pony y a ash. Ella es de cabello plateado y de ojos grises antinatural, ella es buena pero lo que le paso en esa equestria la hiso odiar a los ponys. Ella es inmune a hechizos de parálisis y debilitantes así como pociones y hechizos elementales, ella tiene la habilidad de cuando mata a un enemigo u oponente obtiene su poder o habilidad especial solo aplica si mata por primera vez a un pony o creatura y si llega a mata a su equivalente de otra dimensión no pasa nada ya que tiene su habilidad. Puede viajar por dimensiones solo si tienen vida o ya estado en ese lugar, ella como armas tiene una sierra doble y una espada samurái especial.

**1**: Es una Rainbow Dash de un Equestria desconocida. Ella es un Sekirei tipo pelea. Los sekirei son ponis con habilidades únicas fuera de un pony nornal o pueden controlar elementos como tierra, agua...etc.

**2**: Es una octavia de la misma dimensión desconocida. Ella es experta en armas de fuego y es una pony magica que hace un tipo de transformación. Además puede aumentar su poder y la de sus armas.

**3**: Una Pinkie Pie de un antiuniverso. Ella se hace llamar Semile Parti Pie. Ella es una sekirei tipo trueno y es una mentalista.

**Hachiko (6):** Yegua demonio nivel 8.5. Apariencia: es un pony pegaso de crin rojo con verde y pelaje azul menta. ojos gris brillante. utiliza una banda de las cmc luna y celestia. No se conoce su edad. Habilidades: APRENDER TECNICAS DEL MISMO RANGO y pode al tal grado de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el mas mínimo detalle: como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean hechizos o de cuerpo a cuerpo. puede controlar la realidad durante un corto periodo, 10 minutos, Puede tomar cualquier herida, incluso la muerte, y transformarla en una ilusión, y cualquier ataque o situación ventajosa en realidad. puede ver el Flujo de magia de los ponys y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien esta bajo control mental, y si tiene las reservas de magia bajas o altas y también puede identificar y reconocer el tipo de magia. tan bien tiene la habilidad de hipnotizar a quien sea con tan sólo contacto visual haciendo que otros hagan lo que el quiera y pierdan la voluntad. y puede ver a través, deshacer y reflejar cualquier hechizo, ver las cosas como un ralentizar el tiempo, suprimir la magia.

**FALSA BLADE (-1):** Similar a Holy Blade solo que esta es una yegua y tiene en su cutie mark un -1. Fue creada por Cristal con ADN obtenido por Holy Blade hacer tiempo. Al principio ella creía que era la original y Holy Blade la copia. No posee todos los poderes y habilidades de Holy Blade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Electric The Hedgefox (antes SonicSpike852)**

**Su OC es el siguiente. Thunder Fire. **Un kirin. Color azul oscuro y crin verde, ojos verdes, alas de dragón. Lleva una chaqueta naranja con correar tipo vendas en las patas.

Su otro OC es de un amigo suyo que me pidió que lo metiera también**. Su nombre es Cutting Fire. **Es Como el de Thunder Fire solo que con pelaje azul claro, cola y crin verde oscuro.

**Ambos OCs son hermanos y no tiene cutie mark**

**Electric Sword **(Su OC principal): es un Kirin gris, usa vendas tipo ninja en las patas, una chaqueta celeste y un collar que se lo saca cuando tiene sexo XD; crin y cola azul y amarillo eléctrico. Alas de dragón y cuerno de unicornio. Su cutie mark es espada partiendo un rayo

**Descripción según en su web en DeviantArt al cual se puede ver la dirección en su perfil de su cuenta.**

**Su OC, Electric Sword (Espada Eléctrica), posee la habilidad de crear una espada de electricidad pura que usa al pelear contra cualquier enemigo que le cause problemas, Feline Beauty es su novia, aunque ambos tienen sexo con cualquiera (no es la primera vez ")**

**Feline Beauty: **es una angelical, o sea un ser mitad ángel mitad pony, pelaje azul claro (muy claro), crin y cola celeste y amarillo, ojos rosados, unas Ubres y un trasero muy provocativos, y en general tiene una flor azul en la crin; ella es bisexual. Su cutie mark es una gata blanca en una** media luna**

**Descripción según en su web en DeviantArt**

**"Feline Beauty (Belleza Felina); en general es un tanto pacífica pero si la provocas..., no querrás saberlo, adquiere rasgos felinos como garras y ojos de tigre o león (dependiendo de qué tan enojada esté) y ataca al enemigo, cosa que hace que su novio Electric se sienta atraído hacia ella xD "**

**Ambos son prácticamente incansables en el sexo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evasión Mutual (antes El maestro del destino 21)**

**Disaster:** (Un Chaotic Pony). Mitad pony-mitad Draconequus. Su apariencia es de Draconequus pero con el cuerpo de pony. Tiene crin verde, pelaje marrón. Ojos azules con iris naranja y cutie mark de un ciclón con varita mágica en el centro.

**Single Face (datos actualizados)**: Es un pony de tierra de pelaje violeta. Crin y cola grises de cuatro tonos cada una. Su cutie mark un papel viejo e antiguo en forma de pentágono cortado en 5 partes con una navaja oxidada en el centro de ellas. De personalidad suele ser asi de serio aveces cuando nadie lo ve suele quejarse o soltar maldiciones por que en lo profundo de su mente se devaten entre quien de las personalidades toma el mando del cuerpo por dia no saben organizarse muy bien. Se transforma en tres personalidades suyas cuando tiene un orgasmo "Happy Wing", "Angry Shout", View Fearful".

**Happy Wing**: 2º personalidad. Un pony pegaso alegre y divertido de pelaje naranja, crin y cola amarillo chillón. Cutie mark de un gorro de fiesta con una espanta suegras al costado.

**Angry Shout**: 3º personalidad. Un pony unicornio muy enojon y molesto de pelaje negro, crin y cola morado. Cutie mark de un parche de ojo.

**View Fearful**: 4º personalidad. Un batpony tímido y asustadizo de pelaje verde claro, crin y cola roja. Cutie mark de un sombrero floral.

**Samuel**: Humano. Un joven chico de 18 años de piel trigueña. Cabello marrón claro despeinado. Ojos verdes y mide un 1,67m de estatura. Usa una camiseta azul claro con la imagen de una espada partiendo un árbol. Chaleco negro con rayas rojas horizontales. Vaqueros cortó negro claro y lleva unas zapatillas color blanca y verde. Actitud amigable y serio.

**Sand Sweet**: Una unicornio antropomórfica. Pelaje púrpura y cabello celeste sujetando en un cinta. Mide 1,70 m en estatura. Cutie mark de una estrella de mar blanca con arena en el fondo. Lleva una blusa celeste corta con su cutie mark en el. Una falda marrón oscura con borde amarillo con unos adornos. Tiene un collar de estrellas pequeñas consigo. Tiene una personalidad amable y confiavle pero en ocasiones tiene impulsos a molestarse mucho.

**Hermanas Sea Storm y Flame Crush**

**Sea Storm**: Una yegua unicornio de crin de dos tonos (celeste y azul). Su pelaje es de color verde, tiene unos ojos mostaza, su cabello esta recogido en una cola de caballo, lleva puesto un collar de una gota de agua como adorno, su cutie mark es un tornado de agua con tres notas musicales alrededor. Ella por tener sangre de Kelpie de parte de su abuelo materno tiene la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua pero no puede transformarse en kelpie cuando entra en ella. Es muy linda y amable a diferencia de su hermana pero en batalla se vuelve en una dura y agresiva guerrera.

**Flame Crush**: Hermana menor de Sea Storm. Una yegua pegaso de crin rojo. Tiene el pelaje naranja, sus ojos son color azul marino, tiene el cabello sujeto por una coleta, lleva un collar de una flama como adorno, su cutie mark es un espiral de fuego con una rosa en el centro, ella aunque tenga no puede respirar en el agua. Como su hermana tiene poderes de fuego que lanza desde su crin que los heredo de su padre, un unicornio hábil en sus poderes. Ella tiene una actitud ruda y competitiva. También es una fiera salvaje en la cama igual que su hermana.

Una habilidad que pueden hacer juntas es fusionarse, Pueden hacerlo solo con el contacto se sus collares y pueden separase a voluntad, su forma fusionada se llama:

**Flame Storm**: Una alicornio que tiene la crin azul y rojo. Sus ojos son distintos, uno de color mostaza y el otro azul marino. Su pelaje es celeste claro. Tiene aun su collar solo que la gota y la flama están entrelazados. Tiene la cutie mark de las dos en cada costada y su voz suena al mismo tiempo cuando hablan.

**Skytler:** Un raro hibrido pony y grifo, tamaño promedio a un semental, de ojos verde oscuro ,su color de pelaje, su color de plumaje es café claro siendo que le llega desde su nuca hasta sus hombros con unas plumas salidas de su frente, su pelaje de color azul claro en el resto de su cuerpo y crin negra alborotada.

De extremidades muy diferentes como tiene un cola de pony , alas de aguila azules, pico negro, garras delanteras y unos cascos traseros.

De carácter lo tiene de sobra, muy alegre y siempre atento a con los demás, "vive a lo grande" como siempre le gusta decir, si algo lo caracteriza es su raro parche negro con una "x" blanca en el y su rara afición por coleccionar cosas afiladas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eyedragon Ancalagon**

**OC Eyedragon**: Un kirin. Pelaje o escamas negras, melena azul, ojos rojos, muy corpulento como Shining armor. Un cuerno de unicornio, alas y dola de dragón. Cutie mark de una katana y una pluma cruzada como una X.

**OC de una fan suya. Cold Rudness (aunque todos la llaman Rud):** Yegua Unicornio. Pelaje blanco, crin de tres tonos (azul claro, celeste y blanco grisáceo), ojos azul claro, cutie mark de un cubo de hielo cubierto por un aura mágica. Suele ser fría y algo malita.

**Lyanna Ancalagon**: Versión femenina de Eyedragon. Como él pero con curvas y la crin lacia.

**OCs provenientes de su fanfic estrella de la trilogía "La Saga del Fénix".**

**Nero**: Una alicornio de pelaje negro y crin azul. Guerreo y dueño del poder azul hielo de Omega, su fénix compañera. Cutie mark del símbolo de Omega. Un chico noble, algo inocente y un poco despistado. Pero con un gran sentido de la justicia y la lealtad hacia sus amigos.

**Omega**: Fénix compañera de Nero y portador del poder del hielo. Su forma verdadera es la de una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje plateado y crines azul zafiro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark igual a la de Nero, es decir el símbolo de Omega. De personalidad alegre al cual no la importa romper las normas si sirve hacer lo correcto. Le gusta provocar a los machos de forma calentona y tener sexo con cualquiera que sepa satisfacerla. Su forma bestia sería la de una loba plateada con mechones azules.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Filplade**

**Su OC se llama Shadow Night, **un pony alicornio macho de color blanco, con una crin y una cola negra y gris, ojos color naranja, su cutie mark es una luna llena atravesada por dos antorchas entrecruzadas, resumiendo su avatar. Tiene una chaqueta negra

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FireStarGalaxy (Antes Bright Star y no tenía antes cuenta)**

**Bright Star**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje blanco con crin dorado. Ojos color ámbar. Cutie mark una estrella fugaz.

**OC de su hermana: Freshwater Rays**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje verde chiclado. Crin de colores rosa pálido, amarillo pálido, rosado y celeste. Ojos grises. Cutie mark de una paleta arco iris con coranzoncillos.

**Rica Sasaki**: Yegua alicornio. De pelaje rojo fuego. Crin rojo y blanco. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de una estrella naranja con un corazón rojo dentro. Adora tener sexo duro y salvaje.

**Sunrise**: Yegua alicornio de pelaje naranja. Crin naranja con azul. Ojos morados. Cutie mark del sol con la mitad rojo y la otra índigo. Es una princesa guerrera que combate monstruos.

**Kai Yori**: Un semental terrestre de piel un poco gris oscuro. Su crin es de color azul con amarillo largo. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark de una pluma pues es un maestro universitario.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gunsmith-6798**

**Su OC se llama Gunsmith**. Un pony pegaso de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro y rojo. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark es una honda de aire.

**Actualización sobre Gunsmith: Tras la misión de las piedras, ahora Gunsmith es una alicornio por derecho propio. Y su cutie mark es el simbolo del Infinito.**

**Formas alternas de Gunsmith con las piedras.**

1.- las piedras Cronos: pueden ver los acontecimientos del tiempo, la verde es la del pasado, la amarilla es el presente y la roja es el futuro. Si las juntas podrán aumentaran los tiempos de transformación. tienen forma de un reloj.

2.- Las piedras Urano: tienen una forma de rombo, la azul es la inteligencia, la amarilla aumenta la velocidad y la roja aumenta la fuerza. Si las juntas hará al usuario invencible de manera temporal como un semi-dios.

3.- Las piedras Gea: tienen una forma de triangulo, la azul cura las aguas, la azul celeste cura los cielo y la marrón cura la tierra. Por las tres juntas pueden restaurar toda la naturaleza.

Con los tres tipos de piedra juntas se da la transformación alicornio común (efecto permanente), pero la de un dios seria de una hora.

las piedras tienen su transformación.

las piedras Gea, transforman a Gunsmith en Gaia Nature. lleva una armadura color verde natural que de el sale unas hojas. por donde va hace crecer a las plantas, su fuerza viene de la naturaleza.

las piedras Urano, transforman a Gunsmith en Sky Thunder. lleva una armadura azul cielo que de el salen rayos. por donde va puede absorber energía y ver a cualquier individuo a kilómetros de distancia.

las piedras Cronos, transforman a Gunsmith en Cronus Time. lleva una armadura negra y lleva consigo un bastón con un reloj en la punta. por donde va puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro de alguien, también puede alterar la edad de alguien, para ser viejo o rejuvenecer.

Súper Gunsmith: es la primera transformación de Gunsmith, es amarillo dorado, con la crin amarilla dorada y roja brillante y ojos rojos. dura hasta agotar energía.

Híper Gunsmith: es la segunda forma de Gunsmith, es plateado blanco, con la crin plateada blanca y roja brillante y ojos rojos. dura 10 minutos sin cuerno. con el cuerno hasta agotar energías.

Pre-Olimpic Gunsmith (semidiós): es la penúltima forma de Gunsmith, lleva consigo una armadura dorada que cubre su cuerpo y cascos traseros, es un semidiós, mejorado con el 75 % de poder de las piedras Cronos, Urano y Gea. y tiene una aurora de rayos

Olimpic Gunsmith (dios): es la forma final de Gunsmith, lleva una armadura blanca que cubre su cuerpo y cascos traseros, mejorado con el poder de las piedras Cronos, Urano y Gea al 100 % y tiene una aurora blanca.

Los siguientes OCs son de su fanfic.

**Jonydius **un pegaso cafe con crin y cola negra, ojos cafes y su marca es una espada eléctrica, sus edad es de 15 años.

**Quiron **un unicornio color amarillo oscuro con crin y cola cafe, sus ojos son azules oscuros, su marca es de un arco y flechas, su edad es de 16.

**Anabel **una terrestre color magenta claro con crin y cola rubio,sus ojos son color rojo, su marca es de un libro, su edad es la misma que quiron**.**

**Alice **una pegaso color azul cielo con crin y cola marron, sus ojos son de color morado, su marca es de un rayo en un escudo, su edad es la misma que la de jonydius.

**Flygon: **Terrestre gris con crin negra y su marca es de un escudo de viento. maneja poderes de aire.

**Frozen: **Unicornio azul cristalino con crin blanca como la nieve y su marca es una orbe azul marino con una estrella de nieve. Maneja poderes de elemento hielo

**Ayax: **Alicornio gris con crin rubia y su marca es una bola de luz. maneja el elemento de la luz.

**Amanra: **Una alicornio blanca con crin roja y su marca es una onda expansiva. Maneja el elemento legendario.

**Podéis ver a estos personajes en su web en DeviantArt al cual cuya dirección se puede ver en su perfil.**

**Afrodita**: Una alicornio blanca con crin rosa y su marca es una manzana en un corazón

A partir de aquí no son de su fanfic.

**Jewel Love**: Yegua terrestre. Pelaje rosa fusia, crin amarilla claro. Ojos rosa oscuro. Cutie mark de un petalo de flor dorado en un frasco. Ubres grandes y buen trasero. Ayudante de Afrodita.

**Black Storm **es un unicornio rojo con crin negra y su marca es de una espada de llamas negras. Un antiguo compañero de la academia militar de Holy Blade al cual ambos compitieron en resistencia sexual para ver quien aguantaba mas yeguas. Holy Blade gano y desde entonces no se supo nada de él hasta que se descubrió que había unido fuerzas con Metamorfo.

**Esmerald: **Una unicornio amarilla de crin negra y amarilla. Cutie mark de una esmeralda. Ubres muy grandes pero las reduce mágicamente para que no las molesten a ella. Solo rebela su tamaño en la intimidad. Una vieja amiga de Gunsmith.

**Star Gunsmith**: Madre de Gunsmith. Yegua pegaso. Pelaje negro y crin roja. Su cutie mark esa una estrella en llamas con el símbolo de los elementos naturales. Posé grandes ubres. Bisexual desde que el padre de Gunsmith falleció.

**Angel Beautiful**: Pony angelical. Yegua pegaso. Pelaje blanco y crin negra. Ojos azul cielo. Ubres y trasero provocativo. Cutie mark de unas alas de ángel con una flor roja.

**Adela Galaxy**: Prima de Gunsmith. Una unicornio azul turquesa con crin igual que Twilight y cola igual color que el pelaje. Ojos rosas fucsia. Cutie mark de una estela de estrella de noche.

**Fire Moon **(De la banda de los Lobos de Mega master 1234): Una pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin azul oscuro y rojo sanfre. Sus patas son de un color rojo sangre, ojos azul claro y cutie mark de una luna manchada de sangre. Ella era una pegaso comun y corriente hasta que unos bandidos mataron a sus padre. Desde ese día odia a los bandidos y cuando tiene amigos o amigas, los cuida como si fueran sus hermanos. Y para vencer a los bandidos, decide aprender poderes elementales y los poderes que fueron compatibles con ella fueron los oscuros y fuego. Se puede combinar con Alicia para forma a Alicia Moon de elemento luz.

**Light Storm**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje gris de crin blanca. Ojos azules y cutie mark de una tormenta con relámpagos. Pose un trasero provocativo como Celestia y es rival de tamaño de ubre y sexo de Dana Blade como en sexo. Es hermana de Black Storm pero a diferencia de su hermano ella es buena.

**Crystal Amatist**: yegua guardiana alicornio blanca con la crin y cola morada, ojos azules, CM de una piedra cronos con dos espadas entrecruzadas, tiene unas ubres y trasero muy provocativos. cuando ella esta protegiendo la piedra esconde sus grandes ubres y su provocativo culo para no molestarle, solo las revela cuando tiene sexo. lleva una cazadora como el color de la piedra cronos roja

**Maraya**: Es una cebra con alas, pelaje marrón claro y con rayas blancas, ojos morados, crin negra y cola negra con rayas blancas, CM de una medicina con un arma, tiene unas ubres muy pero MUY desarrolladas, porta un sujetador de hojas de amazonas, ella es de la tribu de las amazonas de Zanda, es la primera agente cebra en la tribu, hay un secreto que Gunsmith no sabe.

**Trina Bull**: es una minotaura de pelaje marrón, tiene un cabello largo, tiene cuernos como de toro salvaje, tiene grandes pecho y muy desarrollados, es rival de Fralen por musculatura y tamaño de pechos, es una guerrera tan fuerte como Fralen, porta una armadura negra de titanio ligera y resistente.

**Cronos**: dios del tiempo, un alicornio negro con la crin flameante negra, ojos de fuego y su cutie mark es de tres relojes, por el tiempo.

**Urano**: dios del cielo, un alicornio blanco con la crin blanca y tiene una barba blanca, tiene ojos azules como el cielo y su CM es una nube con una corona.

**Gea**: diosa de la naturaleza, una alicornio blanca natural, con la crin verde hoja, ojos cafés y su CM es de un árbol sagrado, ella se ve joven y hermosa, pero tiene mas de 3000 años de edad, ella es tan hermosa, que a los machos les darían ganas de tener una sesión con ella

**Red Flake**: Una dragona. De escamas rojas, con la panza y el vientre rojo claro. Maestra de Gunsmitg al cual lo somete a duros entrenamientos. Lo trata como un hijo aunque no puede tener ideas amorosas con este. Tiene un buen físico y un buen busto. Tiene 2500 años pero se ve joven y hermosa. Posee una gran fuerza al cual hace temblar de miedo a los machos.

**Flame Flake**: Una dragona. Hija de Red Flake. De color rojo como su madre con unas rayas anaranjadas. Tiene una gran fuerza como su madre. Tiene el mismo físico que su madre pero sus atributos son mas grandes. Tiene 1000 años menos que su madre, pero es muy hermosa. Al igual que su madre, tiene pasiones amorosas con Gunsmith.

**Shaira**: Una dragona. De color naranja oscuro. Ojos amarillos. Panza y vientre naranja claro. Posee un busto mayor que la mayoría de las hembras. Es de la misma edad que Flame Flake y también es bastante fuerte. Con un gran interés amoroso con Gunsmith.

**Rosalis**: Es una alicornio de pelaje rosa con la crin y cola negra y violeta. Ojos fusia. Cutie mark de una rosa. Tiene ubres muy grandes y un gran culo. Hermana de Estrella (OC de Comet Galaxy) y es la nodriza de Gunsmith y Comet. Le gustaba amamantar a Gunsmith y a Comet pero cuando lo hace oculta su gran culo.

**Kaiya**: Yegua alicornio. De pelaje naranja. Crin de dos tonalidades rubia y blanca. Ojos rojos. Es la hermana mayor de Gunsmith, creada a partir de la carne de la madre de Guns, Star Gunsmith/Galaxy, pero los dioses la crearon a imagen propia, ella suele ser seria cuando esta en combate, pero es muy maternal con sus dos hermanos menores (Gunsmith y Kina) a un grado de avergonzarlos en frente de los demás, también quiere asegurar que Gunsmith y Kina no rompan nada, es alegre con los demás, excepto de actitud arrogante, ella no porta armas, así que usa poderes que son de fuego. hay rumores que dicen que ella cuando esta sola con su hermano (Gunsmith) practica relaciones mas allá del amor fraternal con el (saben a lo que me refiero verdad). CM de una Flama naranja

**Katara**: Una hipogrifo. Color azul turquesa, ojos fucsia. Una excelente figura femenina. Es muy paciente, optimista, no la gusta los farsantes. No la agrada mucho trabajar. Solo la agrada comer y la agrada Guns. A pesar de comer mucho conserva su forma. Ella es demasiado juguetona y siempre se pone en su pecho emplumado a muy pocos, ya que es muy suave para acomodar a uno.

**Ixia:** Una grifo. De plumaje blanco, alas azul marino. Ojos rojos. Patas amarillas. Ella tiende a ponerse detrás de alguien para abrazarlo y cubrirlo con sus alas en especial a Guns. También le gusta ponerlo en su pecho.

**Karina**: Dragona de escamas verde oscura. Vientre gris. Ojos marrones. Dos cuernos marrones claros echados para atrás. Un gran busto. Porta unas gafas negras. Es bibliotecaria y amiga con derechos de Gunsmith, le gusta poner al alicornio en sus pechos al grado de tenerlo ahí. Cuando Gunsmith va a su biblioteca y tona un libro esta lo acomoda en sus pechos.

**Thunder Flower**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje color rufo. Crin y cola ámbar. Ojos escarlata. CM de una rosa con dos rayos. Tiene un culo y ubres como Dana Blade y Light Storm. desde pequeña entreno artes marciales, cuando llego a la adolescencia empezó a practicar lucha equina, fue la mas popular e idolatrada como una de las mas fuertes y bellas de la academia de Gunsmith, lo malo de ella siempre se le olvida hacer las tareas y le pedía a Gunsmith para tener buenas calificaciones, actualmente esta en una liga de lucha equina profesional al igual que Dana Blade y Light Storm (esta ultima la conoce). Su traje de luchadora es igual al que tiene Light Storm solo que es de color blanco como las rosas blancas con detalles verdes, su presentación son de varias rosas cayendo como relámpagos y truenos.

**Aurora:** Una fénix azul celeste, pero puede adoptar forma alicornio. Es pelaje azul celestes y cola celeste. Ojos celestes. Cutie mark de dos estrellas de nieve flameante. Tiene un gran culo grande y apretado como grandes ubres.

**Pinkmoon**: Una fénix rosada, pero puede adoptar forma alicornio. De pelaje rosa. Crin y cola rosada. Ojos rosados. Cutie mark de un corazón con dos flores. Ella es la fénix que representa el amor. Tiene un gran culo grande y apretado como grandes ubres. A ella la gusta los caballerosos.

**Aurora y Pinkmoon son alumnas de la fénix Omega de los fanfics La saga del Fénix de Eyedragon Ancalagon. Ambos son autenticas depredadoras sexuales y con grandes culos y ubres. También son grandes guerreras. Ella es masoquista y bisexual.**

**Mina**: Versión femenina de Gunsmith. Posee un buen culo, y grandes ubres, pero desde que se volvió alicornio oculta sus atributos para evitar la atención de varios pretenciosos aprovechados. Algunos la llaman Macarina.

**Thunder Shock:** Versión masculina de Light Storm. Gran amigo de Mina, el siempre fue muy apegado a Mina, para que le ayudara con su tarea de la academia y que también le ayudaba a estudiar, y al graduarse, Mina y el tuvieron su primera vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harpi**

**OC personal: Mario Zekeda**.: Un pony terrestre. Pelaje azul oscuro, crin negra. Ojos verdes oscuros. Sin cutie mark

**Descripción de su personaje según Harpi**.

Es torpe, bueno, muy torpe, mientras que Pinkie puede sentir el peligro, el los atrae y raramente los logra esquivar. Es de la clase de sujetos que no entendería una indirecta o una directa en plena cara y que lo golpeara, aun así es buen sujeto, aunque si haces algo realmente idiota, no dudará en darte una paliza (de ser hombre) o un karatazo en la cabeza (de ser mujer).

Tiene una conexión con la naturaleza, esto le permite poder recuperarse rápidamente mientras este rodeado de alguna planta, árbol o elemento natural (por eso dormir cerca a la naturaleza lo ayuda a curar mas rápido)

A pesar de ser tan descuidado, el hecho de que ha bloqueado por años, y digo tantos años como lo vieja que es Celestia, sus instintos lujuriosos el ponerse pervertido liberar esa lujuria acumulada (como despertar a una bestia que no a "comido" en años) pasando a modo dominador (pasado este efecto, vuelve a ser torpe y algo tímido)

Le gusta "jugar" con su presa, tocarla para hacer que se retuerza de placer mientras escucha sus gemidos, lo cual lo excita mas, hasta que su "presa" pida por si misma que sea tomada sin importar ningún tipo de consecuencia, aunque el no tiene problemas en ser padre.

**Oiram reverse**: OC personal. Semental terrestre., pelaje color azul oscuro, crin negra, ojos verdes oscuros y una extraña aura grisácea alrededor suyo. Reverse es un pony extraño, es pervertido, pero no demuestra expresiones en su rostro, tiene la habilidad de usar magia para crear unos tentáculos que salen detrás de el para sujetar a su "victima" o poder acariciarlas mientras tiene los cascos libres para otros "fines", además de que sus gustos incluyen lolis, sirenas, stunderes y princesitas que se creen fuertes

Mientras no esta buscando presas, es bastante tranquilo y callado, como Maud Pie, no habla si no es necesario, y parece tener algo de moral en no "atacar" a hembras con novios o casadas (según el, las hembras con pareja despiden el olor con el pony con que están)

Poderes:

Union de sombras: le permite ser practicamente invisible mientras este sobre algun lugar oscuro o con poca luz, el atacar o acercarse a lugares iluminados desactiva esta habilidad

tentaculos x8: tiene la capacidad de hacer aparecer tentaculños en su espalda, no nesecariamente lso 8 a la vez, pero suele usar 4 para moverse por las paredes,techos cualquier superficie, curiosamente cuando atrapa uan yegua, estos tentaculos empiezan a emitir una sustancia viscosa sin color

tacto exacto: como no tiene dedos (pro ser un pony) usa sus tenatculos para tocar con presicion el cuerpo de sus victimas para estimularlas, o al pelear, los usa para picar nervios o simplemente atravesar a sus enemigos como si sus tentaculso fueran agujas

Sentido Araña(?): la capacidad de sentir el peligro dirigido asia el, perimitiendole darle la oportunida de evadirlo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jackal Sleipnir**

**Su OC personal se llama Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir (Todos le llaman Sleipnir**): El mismisimo dios de los mares. Un alicornio con crin y cola color negro, Viste un gorro con lunares negros y una gabardina negra. Su cutie makr es una calavera con un tridente u una katana atravesados. Actitud algo inmaduro (Yo diría muy inmaduro) y un poco loco. Pero tratándose de combate puede llegar a ser muy frío y serio.

**Jackal Sleipnir forma kirin**: La nueva forma del OC personal del escritor: Un kirin. Alas negras sin garras y sus púas igual son negras. ojos, dientes y cola de dragón, el color de su crin y de su cuerpo siguen siendo los mismos. Cutie mark de una llama negra en forma de dragón. trae puesto un traje de arlequín y una mascara blanca de una mitad y negra de la otra

**Teodora**: Una unicornio de crin y cola pelirroja. Pelaje color durazno. Viste un pañuelo rosado en su cuello, unas gafas oscuras y una camiseta color púrpura con rayas azules. Cutie mark de un espejo.

**Shine Star**: Es la viva imagen de Sleipnir pero en hembra, su cutie mark es un pergamino con un corazón dibujado y una pluma junto a el, ella es muy inteligente y muchas veces a dejado en ridículo a su padre por el hecho de que sabe mas cosas que el.

**Bright Aurora**: Una alicornio azul fuerte con crin y cola azul cielo, su cutie mark es una media luna junto a una estrella, ella tiene la inmadurez de su padre fusionada con la actitud de su madre Luna, ella y Star desean entrar a la academia de la guardia real y convertirse en las primera yeguas en convertirse en capitana de la guardia.

**Hope**: Es una alicornio azul cielo de crin castaña. su cutie mark es un escudo plateado atravesado por dos espadas y un drago rojo dibujado en el escudo, ella de pequeña era la mas tierna de todas pero al crecer adopto la locura, inmadurez y rebeldía de Sleipnir, cosa que no le agrada del todo a su madre Seras.

**Ilussia**: Una híbrida Alicornio- Draconnequs, es blanca con la crin negra,su cuerpo es el de un pony asi como sus patas traseras, sus patas delanteras son las de un draconnequs al igual que los cuernos de su cabeza, su cola y sus alas, su cutie mark son dos tornados con una nube rosa sobre ellos, ella es la mas inteligente de las 4 hermanas y presenta cierto interés amoroso por su padre, ella junto a Hope desea convertirse en caza recompensas al igual que su padre, su madre Eris no esta del todo de acuerdo con esto pero Ilussia esta decidida a lograrlo.

**Cadaveria**: Una loba gris y el poder femenino de Psycho Inc. Ojos azules y viste un ajustado vestido negro que resalta su sensual figura. Su rostro está maquillado al estilo de "La Catrina" .

**Kinzie**: Yegua unicornio de pelaje negro. Crin marrón con negro. Ojos verdes. Camisa blanca con boina negra. Gafas negras y collar con un corazón negro. Una bella unicornio de carácter serio, ella es miembro de "Psycho Inc" y desempeña el papel de Hacker, no hay nada en este mundo ni en otros que ella no pueda hackear incluso si es la sociedad mas avanzada tecnológicamente hablando Kinzie te llevara a la ruina sin que te des cuenta, además de eso ella creo algo llamado "El Ojo de Dios" que es capaz de encontrar a cualquiera sin importar en donde este además de eso ella adora comer lombrices de dulce. Cutie mark de una computadora junto a un corazón digital.

**Alba Heidern**: Yegua pegaso de pelaje violeta oscuro. Con crin violeta claro con violeta oscuro. Ojos verdes. Porta una camisa blanca con pulseras verdes y blancas. Bufanda blanca. Una flor negra en la cabeza. La ultima y mas reciente miembro de "Psycho Inc", una letal pegaso que usa sus encantos tales como sus enormes flancos y su sensualidad para distraer a los machos en batalla en resumen es una belleza mortal. Cutie mark de un corazón roto de color negro.

**Stella Drago**: Versión femenina de Jackal Sleipnir**. **Una hermosisima Kirin de figura envidiable de crin larga y hermosos ojos que busca el amor verdadero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JorgeHuracan**

**Su OC es Rising Woods. **Semental de tierra, color verde oscuro, melena larga café, cola corta del mismo color. Cutie Mark: Un hacha

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**lifestalker**

**LifeStalker: **Alicornio blanco del tamaño de la princesa Luna. Melena larga castaña y ojos y ropa color rojo tinto. Carece de cutie mark. Es un dios metamorfo.

**Suni Liver: **alicornio blanco de melena azul en dos tonos (como Vinyl pero con un peinado a lo Rainbow Dash) suele llevar un traje gris. Su cutie mark es un ángel con las alas extendidas.

**Blue Fire: **Pony pegaso de pelaje azul claro, melena larga marrón y ojos ámbar. Cutie mark de una llama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lightningrunner18**

**OC personal Aaron**: Alicornio macho. Pelaje blanco. Crin, cola y ojos de color rojo carmesí. Cutie mark (en blanco y negro) son dos espadas cruzadas y por delante un escudo que en su interior tiene un dibujo de dos alas, una blanca y una negra. Es hábil con la magia y muy buen estratega. Su estatura es mas o menos como la de Luna.

**Rain Forest**: Yegua Pegaso. Pelaje lavanda. Crin y cola de color lavanda oscuro. Sus ojos son de color amarillo. Su cutie mark es un árbol frondoso y gotas de lluvia que caen por debajo de sus hojas. Lleva puesta una gabardina de color azul y usa un gorro de policía. Tiene como arma una gran espada llamada Zambato que es inmune a la magia. Es una gran espadachín. Estatura mas alta que Applejack.

**Aurora Boreal**: Yegua unicornio. De pelaje amarillo. Crin y cola negro y con estilo japones. Sus ojos son de color lavanda. Cutei mark de una aurora boreal. Es la líder de la sexta división de defensa de la guardia real de Canterlot. Muy buena con la magia de defensa y de ataque. Su estatura es igual a la de Rain Forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris (antes Lightning Killer)**

**Sus OCs son los siguientes. Por no decir que forman parte de su fanfic.**

**1: Blood Star **es un vampiric de pelaje blanco ,crines negras con una raya azul alas de dragón y cutie mark dos gotas de sangre cayendo a una copa

**2 : Lightning Killer. **Una alicornio de pelaje azul eléctrico , crines amarillos eléctrico y cutie mark dos rayos cruzados con una katana dentro. Su melena le cubre un ojo y la tiene agarrada en trenza, tiene un piercing en la oreja

**3: Nightling Killer. **Otra alicornio de pelaje amarillo eléctrico, crines azul eléctrico y cutie mark os espadas con alas negras. Es hermana gemela de Lightning Killer. Tiene una cicatriz cruzándole el ojo, se la hizo cuando entrenaba con Light porque son gemelas blak y es capita**na de la guardia de cristal.**

**Cold Diamond Heart**: Yegua unicornio azul hielo con crin rubio platinado. Ojos azul muy claro. Cutie mark de un corazón diamante con copos de nieve. Del tamaño de Luna.

**Sunset Daze**: Yegua Pegaso blanca de crin amarillo con naranja. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de una nueve con una medialuna con un sol. Igual del tamaño de Luna.

**Dark Eclipse**: Alicornio macho de color negro con crin color naranja atardecer. Ojos grises. Su crin se mueve como la de Celestia. Cutie mark de un eclipse solar. De tamaño de Celestia. Controla el sol y la luna para crear eclipses.

**Omega Blast**: Pegaso blanco de crin naranja. Cutie mark de una esfera de energía naranja con un rayo. Ojos rojos. Tamaño igual que Shining Armor.

**OC personal de Ocuris, Cloud Dash**: Semental pegaso. Pelaje azul cyan y crin roja y anaranjado, ojos rojos y cutie mark de una nube y un relámpago saliendo de esta, lleva una cazadora negra y lentes de sol. Siempre le coquetea a todas las yeguas.

**Estos Otros OCs son de una amiga suya.**

**Techno Star**: yegua unicornio de crin morado con puntas azules oscuro, pelaje azul cian melena crin estilo Rainbow agarrada en coleta alta, usa lentes estilo geek, es una blak. Su cutie mark son 2 katanas cruzadas y una estrella. Utiliza tecno magia como Mike (De mis fanfics "Camino a la Venganza", "Camino a la Redención" y "La Patrulla Harmony".

**Golden Star:** pegaso de crin dorada con puntas negras, pelaje negro melena estilo Rainbow Blitz (la versión macho de Rainbow) es mellizo de Techno y es un blak. Su cutie mark son unos nunchakus con una estrella ninja de fondo: Le dicen el depredador . y si tiene una gran reputación en el cole. Todas quieren con el)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**lobezno pablo.**

**Su OC principal: Magic Shord**: Un semental unicornio de joven que no aparenta mas de dieciocho años. De pelaje amarillo, melena dorada y ojos azules. De mirada seria y solitaria. Su melena media larga se divide en varios picos, desde la nuca hasta la mitad del cuello y desde el fleco hasta la parte traseras de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto desarreglado. De cuerpo bien fornido pero no demasiado. Cutie mark de un espada emanando un poder mágico. Suele llevar un gran espadón en la espalda. De caracter serio al cual rara vez muestra cualquier emoción. Lleva una cazadora marrón que tapa las cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo.

**Cristal Sword**: La versión femenina de Magic Sword. Una yegua de aspecto joven, con un cuerpo tonificado y fuerte, como el de Applejack. Con una cazadora que tapa las cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo. El pelo mas largo. Sería un poco mas emocional que Magic, pero igual de fuerte y eficiente en lo que hace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SHAGHOST5 (antes P-GHOST-12)**

Su OC es **Lightning Ghost** (al cual lo abreviaré como Light que es más fácil de escribir). un pegaso verde oscuro con crin y cola verde claro con una cutie mark de una calavera con la mitad blanca y la otra negra (la calavera de la facción Ghost de Call Of duty Ghost).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seren Avro Tsukino**

**Sus dos OCs son primero Arvak. **Un pony unicornio de pelaje amarillo oscuro y crin negra con puntas azules. Cutie Mark una nota de fa dentro de una omega

**La segunda es una pony también unicornio llamada Amaltea. **Pelaje blanco con crin blanco opaco. Su cutie mark es un árbol azul con siete estrellar alrededor de su copa y una corona en el centro.

**Last Crusade: **Alicornio. Pelaje blanco. Ojos negros. Crin negra cortada al estilo militar. Cutie mark una lanza y una espada entrecruzadas.

XXXX

Nombre: Guerra

pelaje: carmesí

crin: roja

ojos: negros

cutie mark: una espada cubierta de fuego

tipo: pegaso

Nombre: Hambre **(N.T. Silverwolf850. En este fanfic los llamare Lucha. Como en Darksiders)**

pelaje: negro

crin: igualmente negra

ojos: verdes

cutie mark: una balanza dorada

tipo: pegaso

XXXXXXXX

Nombre: Plaga **(N.T. Silverwolf850. En este fanfic los llamare Furia. Como en Darksiders) **

pelaje: Blanco

crin: Plateada

ojos: Azules

cutie mark: un arco dorado con tres flechas negras

tipo: pegaso

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nombre: Muerte

pelaje: dorado

crin: verde profundo

ojos: violeta

cutie mark: un mazo y una hoz

tipo: pegaso

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mega Angelo Master 1234 G (Antes Mega Marter 1234)**

**Su OC avatar (Información actualizada por segunda vez) Mega Némesis Master Darkness**: Un pegaso de pelaje blanco, excepto sus patas que son de color rojo, ojos negros, crin negro y cuty marc de una supernova rodeada de llamaradas, porta un chaleco negro mas un collar de color dorado en forma de cruz.

**Liliana** **(datos actualizados):** Una pegaso diablesa con alas de diablesa. Pelaje rojo con la parte de las patas amarillas como la punta del morro también amarillo. Con pecas blancas. Crin negro y amarillo. Ojos verdes. Cuernos de diablesa y cola de diablesa terminada en un trozo de pelo amarillo. Cutie mark de un látigo y una espada cruzada. Porta una chaqueta abierta mas una collar en forma de corazón de color blanco y una diadema blanca y en lo personal tiene una flor estrecha mas un culo estrecho y grande.

**Nota autor: Bueno. ¿Cuando tardara Mega Master 1234 en volver a actualizar sus OCs Mega y Liliana? Hagan sus apuestas lectores.**

**Luxiana**: una poni negro con rayas moradas oscuro cuernos morado ojos de dragon rojo sangre cuerno negro, y alas de dragón, crin morada oscuro y negro y cuty marc de una sombra de un dragón verde.

ella tiene una cazadora morado oscuro, unos aros negros en sus cascos traseros y otros aros morado escuro en sus cascos delanteros, ella no es un blak, que significa blanco sino una demoniatic, un pony mitad demonio, ella es bisexual y le encanta tener relaciones con sementales y yeguas. y la llaman (la yeguahierro) ya que ni un semental ni yegua pudo agotarla. Al menos se llamaba así hasta que se enfrentó a Holy Blade en el campeonato de lucha sexual de hierro ganando Holy Blade el combate haciendo que esta perdiera el título. Acto seguido, se descubre que ella es hija de Holy Blade y que esta quedó embarazada de su propio padre de gemelos.

**Lujury Blood**: La madre de Luxiana. Una pony gris con rayas rojo oscuro con alas de dragón, ojos de dragón oscuro, crin rojo oscuro, cuerno gris en la frente y cuernos rojo oscuro sobre la cabeza, pecas blancas y cutie mark de un ala de fuego. Porta una cazadora de color rojo sangre. Antes que su hija, se enfrentó al padre de Luxiana en el campeonato de lucha sexual de hierro de hace décadas quedando esta embarazada de su hija por este.

**Lutiana**: Una angelical, significa ángel mitad pony, ella tiene unas ubres muy grandes y un trasero provocativo. Con alas de ángel, cuerno de unicornio y comparte el mismo peinado de Raimbow. Pelaje gris de rayas amarillo crin blanco y rojo de ojos amarillo y cutie mark de una bola de fuego azul con un par de alas blancas, ella porta una chaqueta blanca . ella es bisexual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas,

**Lili**: Es una poni felinis (es decir una pony fenix ya que puede adoptar la forma de uno), mismo peinado que Flutershy. Es de pelaje naranja de rayas rojo fuego de crin naranja y rojo fuego ojos blancos y cutie marc de un fénix y con una garra lleva una pluma de fénix y en la otra una clave de sol, ella porta una chaqueta rojo fuego junto una capa negra y unos aros negros y la llaman (la pervertida) ya que es muy pervertida y es bisexual."

**Fenix: **Un pony ángel rojo claro de rayas azul oscuro crin blanco ojos azules y cutie mark de de un dragón tatuado.

**Dark**: Hermano de Mega. Un whuiter., es decir un alicornio con habilidades de un blanco. Su pelaje es igual que Mega al igual que sus ojos pero sus rayas y crin son negras, y su cutie mark es de un cometa azul, el porta un reloj negro al igual que una chaqueta azul y una capa azul

**Fireclina: **Pegaso. Crin de Applejack y cola de Fluttershy, Con ubres grandes y culo provocativo una guardiana de elemento fuego. Es una pony de pelaje rojo de rayas naranja, crin rojo y naranja, ojos grises y cutie mark de una llamarada. Ella porta una capa y una chaqueta blanca y unos aros rojos en su cascos delanteros. Ella es bisexual y le gusta que la aten y la azoten. Ella es la pony que fácil que este caliente.

**Información actualizada sobre Fireclina: **Ahora Fireclina es una alicornio. Su cambio es debido a que por casualidades del destino, encontró un colgante mágico que convierte en alicornio a quien lo lleve.

**Mena: **Hermano de Liliana. es un wuister es decir un alicornio con habilidades de los blancos. Su pelaje es blanco con rayas verdes su crin es negro con rayas rojas y su cutie mark es de un meteorito blanco de ráfagas multicolor, el porta un chaleco blanco junto a un reloj negro. Siendo poseído por Metamorfo, violó a su propia hermana Liliana en contra de su propia voluntad y la dejo embarazada de gemelos. Fue rescatado por Blade, Silver y Mega cuando asaltaron el castillo de Metamorfo por primera vez.

**Demona: **Peinado igual que Rainbow y cola de Applejack. Ella es una vampiric de pelaje negro como la noche de rayas blancas como la luna crin rojo sangre, ojos azules, y cutie mark de tres gotas de sangre y en la gota del medio tiene un fuego oscuro, porta unas gafas gris, junto una chaqueta informal gris, y dos brazaletes en sus cascos delanteros de color rojo, ella tiene una ubres igual de grandes que de Lutiana y un culo muy provocativo, ella es una pony bat que significa que es vampiric que es un tipo de vampiro que no le afecta la luz del sol se pueden reflejar en un espejos, pueden comer ajo y son se alimenta con su sed en el color por ejemplo si ella clava con su colmillo una fresa el color es absorbido por su colmillo también con la ropa rojo todo lo que sea de color rojo ella es bisexual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas.

**Blodimer: **Es una pony guardia, ella tiene el peinado de Applejack y cola de Rainbow. Es una pony con alas de acero, ubres grandes y culo sexi. Es una pony de pelaje amarilla con rayas azules ojos grises crin azul oscuro y cutie mark de dos rayos azules cruzados, ella porta una chaqueta amarilla con un sombrero de color azul, unos aros en su cacos, ella es bisexual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas, ella es una guardiana, es una pony que representa un elemento electricidad.

**Gemelas pegasos. La primera se llama Blody. **De pelaje negro de crin gris y ojos rosas. Cutie mark de unas medias**. La otra es Londi. **pelaje blanco de crin gris y ojos rosas. Cutie mark de unos látigos cruzados entre si.

**Garp**: Abuelo de Mega. pegaso de avanzada edad. Pelaje marrón y rayas blancas. Crin blanca y negra. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de dos espadas de guardia. Su tamaño era igual que el de Celestia.

**Mistica: **Una pegaso Blak negro de rayas verdes, crin verde esmeralda y ojos negros. Cutie mark de tres gemas negras. Ella es bisexual con grandes ubres y culo provocativo. Porta una chaqueta negra**.**

**Ventisca: **Una pegaso blak azul de rayas rojas y de crin negro. Cutie mark de una espada con alas blancas. Ella es bisexual con grandes ubres y culo provocativo. Porta una chaqueta azul.

**Demon: **Un pony demonio negro de rayas rojas. Crin negra. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una caza-sueños. Porta una cazadora roja, Tiene su atributo y resistencia similar a Holy Blade.

**Valentín: (Datos actualizados) U**na Sucu Black (la hija de un Black y una súcubo) de pelaje rojo sangre, rayas azul oscuro, crin negro, ojos de dragón de color azul, alas de dragon, su cola es una cola de diablo que termina en un mechón negro, también lleva dos pequeños cuerno de demonio de color rojo y cutie mark de un corazón rosa y en el centro del corazón una cruz de medico, lleva una chaqueta negra mas un collar en forma de corazón rosa y lleva en su crin una flor negra, tiene la habilidad de hacer crecer sus ubres y tiene un gran culo.

Origen de su nueva apariencia.

Ela antes era una blak normal pero al cumplir los 21 años ella empezó a excitarse sin motivo alguno, ella intento saciarse pero no hubo manera, asta que cuando estaba dándose placer ella empezó a sufrir un cambio convirtiéndola en una Sucu Black.

**Datos actualizados: Valentin trabaja como enfermera personal de Holy Blade y de su familia aparte de en la Rosa Azul. Ella emplea magia Cure, habilidad especial de las enfermeras y médicas. Una habilidad mágica que hace crecer sus ubres y adquirir un gran culo tremendo. Cuando trabaja de enfermera, lleba un traje de enfermera rojo fuerte y apretado, con unas medias apretadas rojas, su crin esta recogido por un goma, lleva tambíen un tanga rojo muy pequeño y fino. Es la madre de Yanis The Killer.**

**Liti: **Una pegaso blak blanco como la nieve con rayas negras. Crin azul. Ojos azules cutie mark de una estrella fugaz. Nota: Ella es una pegaso tímida como Fluttershy. Porta una chaqueta azul.

**Mild**: Hermana mayor de Mega. Es un pegaso Blak con peinado de Rainbow. De pelaje gris y rayas de color ceniza igual que su crin. Ojos grises cutie mark de un cometa Blanco con ráfagas de color arco iris. La gusta el sexo salvaje con sementales (incluido su hermano Mega).

**Lidi**: Madre de Mega (la recordareis del capítulo 16 de este fanfic). Pegaso de pelaje azul como Mega pero con rayas amarillas. Ojos amarillos y cutie mark de una lupa.

**Zero:** Semental Pegaso. Pelaje rojo sangre, rayas negras, crin hecho de sombras y alas afiladas, Cutie mark de una rueda con todos los elementos y un ADN en el centro

**Amandra**: Una pegaso de crin azul. Pelaje amarillo. Ojos rojos y cutie mark de un cilindro. Tiene unas ubres grandes y un gran culo. Lleva puesto una bata de científica con una gafas y su crin toda recogida.

**Eri**: Una diosa del caos (Como Discord). Una pegaso de rayas marrones como el chocolate. Crin amarillo y pelaje blanco como la leche. Cutie Mark de un tornillo. Posee un gran culo y una cazadora amarilla. La encanta ser azotada fuertemente. En realidad es Eris (la versión femenina de Discord, buscadla en Google) transformada en pony. **Nota autor: Esta última parte donde pone que es Eris en realidad lo he añadido yo para darle mas sentido al tipo de** yegua que era.

**Limi Blad**: Yegua pegaso blak de pelaje y crin plateado, ojos y rayas blancos y cutie marc del símbolo femenino

**Liv**: Una pegaso de pelaje blanco con rayas rojas. Crin rojo plateado. Cutie mark de una regla. Porta una chaqueta de profesa rojo mas unas gafas blancas. Tiene un gran culo. Ella es profesora en el instituto de Canterlot. Es muy tímida pero si le quitas las gafas se vuelve una valiente y se ve a un semental o yegua esta se lo lleva a un lugar privado para "disfrutar" un rato con el/la. La chiflan los Blade y es también buen amiga de Mega a la cual ella cuando tiene tiempo va a su casa a pasarlo bien.

**Mayora (nombre y personaje creado por Mega master 1234, aspecto descrito por mi)**: Semental alicornio. Pelaje blanco con rayas azules y crin azul. Alas de dragón como ojos de dragón. Cutie mark de una brujula. Hijo de Lujury Blood y Holy Blade, por tanto hermano de Luxiana. Porta un traje y sombrero de explorador como un látigo debido a que es arqueólogo y aventurero como Daring Doo.

**Veronica**: Abuela de Yanis The Killer. Yegua alicornio con la parte del cuerno roto. Pelaje blanco con la parte de las patas negras. Crin y cola negra con partes mas claras. Ojos rosas. La madre de Valentin, ella es una chica insaciable y bisexual (se convirtió en bisexual después de que su esposo murió). CM de una espada echa de sombras

**Atemisa:** Tía de Yanis The Killer. Yegua alicornio de pelaje gris con la parte de las patas blancas. Crin negra y cola negra atadas ambas con una coleta. Ojos rosas. porta una cazadora blanca abierta mas una pajarita de color negro y una flor azul en su crin posee un gran culo, un estrecho ano y flor y unas grandes ubres que solo revela su tamaño en la intimidad. Es la hermana pequeña de Valentin, ella trabajaba como caza recompensas pero se retiro de ese trabajo y cambio a actriz de películas eróticas (y salió en 4 películas eróticas) pero se retiro porque el director dejo de hacer películas. CM de una estrella de fuego

**Isis**: Una cebra de pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Crin negra y cola trenzada también negra. Ojos rosas. cm de un arco, porta un sujetador de piel de leopardo que le sujetan en sus enormes ubres, un tanga de piel de tigresa que le tapa sus flancos grandes y estrecho, su crin esta amarrada con coletas y porta como arma un arco con flechas y porta también un collar en forma de corazón de color verde oscuro.

Es la alumna de Zanda la reina de las cebras amazonas y ella siempre le enseña "lecciones sexuales" en su dormitorio o como pelear o como capturar a sus presas, es la líder de "las yeguas excited" que es un grupo de yeguas hermanas de distintas razas de ponis que se dedican a hacer actividades para adultos por dinero como películas para adultos, sesiones sexuales, modelos para el play pony... ect,

Además de eso se ocupan del espionaje y ¿Cómo lo hacen? bueno se dejan atrapar por violadores para que las envíen a sus bases para robar material o documentos, también se ocupan de secuestrar a yeguas que cometieron infames crímenes (como asesinatos, violación de menores ect) a cual su castigo es violar a las yeguas de la manera mas brutales posibles o hacerlas sentir inferiores asta que estén arrepentidas, luego les envía a una prisión de una dimensión (construidas por las yeguas del equipo) donde nadie puede salir (excepto las yeguas Excited) donde las prisioneras serán torturadas asta la eternidad y usadas como objetos o esclavas sexuales de las yeguas Excited hasta que ellas les de la gana. Y puede enviar al macho y a ella al un si sitio creado por ella para desatar sus mayores pasiones sexuales a igual que sus hermanas que los llamas "paraísos". Es un templo azteca con pinturas jeroglífico sexuales ect y en el centro un altar de piedra con cadenas o cuerdas de sacrificios sexuales, funciona a sin, Isis se ata en el altar para que el macho la sacrifique sexualmente, traducción: follarla al máximo sin que ella no pueda hacer absolutamente nada. este templo se usaba para sacrificar la virginidad de la yegua y también su fluidos y sudor para un tributo a los dioses.

**Pandora: **Una yegua alicornio con alas de murciélago. Pelaje negro con la parte de las patas y el morro blancas. Crin y cola marrón oscuro. Ojos azules.

CM de una gota de sangre y en el centro una llamarada en color negro

porta un sexy traje de vampira ajustado tapándole sus grandes ubres y su gran y estrecho culo y porta un collar en forma de corazón de color morado.

Es alumna de Blood Night a cual le enseña desde seducción y enseñarle métodos sexuales en su cuarto, es la hermana de Isis y ella forma parte de las "yeguas Exciter".

Su paraíso es una gran catacumba con velas y antorchas usada como método de intimar, en vez de muerto hay pócimas que hacen que el macho la folle si que poder hacer nada, una cama negra y las paredes están decoradas de símbolos raros.

**Firex Lover Arrow**: Yegua alicornio de pelaje rojo, excepto sus patas que son de color amarillo. Crin negra y amarillo. Ojos azules. CM de dos látigos cruzados. Posee buenos atributos. Porta una cazadora azul y un collar amarillo en forma de corazón. Y una aureola blanca en su pata delantera derecha. Es la hija de Liss pero se transformó en alicornio y busca un trabajo donde se pueda "divertir" y que encontró que buscaban bailarinas y chicas para "sesiones" para clientes en la Rosa Azul.

**Lover Sex**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje rojo salvo las patas que son con tono amarillo. Crin larga negra. Alas de murciélago. Ojos azules. Cola fina de diablesa como cuernos de diablesa. Porta una cazadora negra, collar negro con estrella y unas gafas blancas. Cm de un libro de cronología familiar atado con cadenas bañado con fluido de yegua, también posee unos grandes atributos.

Es una súcubo,bibliotecaria del reino de Liss, tiene mas de 5.000 años de edad, ella tiene una biblioteca que contiene toda la información del infierno y muchas cosas mas, además de que es una pervertida en la cama, todos los que hayan acostado con ella han acabado agotados y sin poder satisfacerla, es la guardiana de Arbiter pero para conseguir ese arma tiene que satisfacerla (si lo consiguen) y cuando esta con Liss en su castillo ella porta un traje de látex extra fuerte de color rojo, en su cuello lleva una cadena de color negro atado a un collar para perros, (larga historia de que este vestida a sin con Liss), ella maneja el fuego y puede subir su temperatura corporal.

**Liss Arrow**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje rojo excepto en la patas y morro que es semi rosa. Crin negra y cola de diablesa. Ojos azules de dragón.

CM del símbolo femenino bañado de fluidos de yegua, porta una hacha grande y pesada pero ella lo maneja con bastante facilidad y rapidez y posee unos grandes flancos y un estrecho ano y culo

Es la reina de las sucubos y incubos a cual todas las yeguas sucubos y sementales incubos le tienen respeto, es muy lista, inteligente, fuerte y sedienta de sexo ya que ella a veces ordenas traer 5 sementales incubos para alimentarse pero solo la satisface por la mitad, ella ve a los sementales y yeguas debiluchos en el sexo ya que se acostó con esclavos (se me olvido que ella vivía en la dimensión de las viudas negra y es hija adoptiva de Dark Arrow y aprendiz de Golden Elementary) yeguas, dragonas, dragones de toda las clase y también fantasmas (no pregunten por favor) pero lo que le pudo satisfacer eran dos cosas, los objetos sexuales como consoladores vibradores ect y Mega (larga historia)

Porta una cazadora negra. Gafas negras. Joyas en las patas y un collar de perlas.

**Helena**: Yegua Alicornio. pelaje blanco con la parte del morro y las patas amarillas. Crin negra con detalles amarillos. Ojos amarillos. es un ángel, es la diosa de los ángeles, ella es muy bondadosa y alegre, ella tiene la habilidad de conceded cualquier cosa y muy lista en estrategias, ella es la maestra de Eva que la entreno para que fuera una gran guerrera. CM de un sol de color dorado posee unos grandes atributos.

**Esmerald Sex**: Una hermosa loba de pelo blanco, tiene algunas puntas de color platino. Ojos azules zafiro, unos buenos pechos. un buen culo. Hermana mayor de Moon Night. La encanta los lobos o sementales como lobas y yeguas que la saben poner a punto.

**Cristal**: Una dragona de escamas blancas, rayas rojas, ojos rojos. Posee un enorme busto al cual se desarrolló al cumplir los 16 años. Es amiga de la infancia de Mega y su mejor amiga. Es de carácter amigable y alegre, pero en combate es muy seria. La encanta la ciencia, la metereología, la danza del vientre (a cual ella no sabe que cuando baila parece una diosa). Y en temas de sexo es muy pervertida y la encanta que un semental o dragón la dominen (al cual ella siempre lo resiste). Y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una kirin y al hacerlo sus pechos se reducen y su culo se agrande.

**Megina**: Versión femenina de Mega Master.

**Hermanas Atania, Amanda y Aliana Espectro.**

**Atania**: Enfermera. Una unicornio de crin y ojos negros. Pelaje castaño. Cutie mark de una jeringuilla. Lleva una bata de enfermera con gorrito. Ubres grandes y culo grande y apretado.

**Amanda (no confundirla con Amandra la científica)**: Arqueóloga: Pony pegaso. Crin y pelaje castaño oscuro. Ojos verdes y cutie mark de una lupa. Lleva siempre puesto un traje de arqueóloga. Ubres grandes y culo grande.

**Aliana Espectro**: Pony pegaso. Crin negro. Pelaje azul marino. Ojos rojos sangre. Cutie mark de una espada. Es de cuidado si se la provoca. Lleva siempre una armadura negra y dentro de la armadura un traje látex extra fuerte. Pose un culo y ubres grandes

**Mara**: Yegua bat pony. De pelaje negro con la parte de las patas blancas. Crin corta con dos tonalidades blanco y negro como cola larga. Ojos de murciélago rojos. Cutie mark de una gota de sangre y dentro de la gota la imagen del símbolo femenino. Posee un gran plot y tiene la habilidad de hacer crecer sus ubres cuando está excitada.

Una yegua Bat poni de 10.000 de edad, es muy agradable y lista, vive en una casa situada en un bosque donde se dedica a secuestrar ponis que se pierden en el bosque, ella para secuestrar utiliza una melodía que duerme a cualquier poni que lo escuche se quede dormido, ella se lleva a su victima a su casa o una cueva donde le obliga a tener relaciones con ella para que la yegua le ayude a salir del bosque, pero si su victima que es muy tímido o tímida ella le clavara sus colmillos en el cuello pero no le chupara sangre solo le inyectara una especie de liquido rojo claro que ara que el poni sienta mucha excitación y pasarían un efecto dependiendo del sexo de la victima.

Si es hembra su flor estuviera mojada sus ubres crecieran asta tener un buen tamaño y tuviera una gran excitación.

Si es Macho su miembro crecería el doble, al igual que la hembra tuviera una gran excitación, y su eyaculación seria el triple de semen.

el liquido rojo se llama "lujuria de afrodita"

Porta una cazadora blanca. Gafas negras. Cintas negras en las patas delanteros y blancas en las traseras. Lleva un colgante rojo con forma de corazón.

**Personajes de su fanfic****Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y kari-108**

Omega: Un pegaso negro de rayas color sangre ojos rojo sangre y cutie mark de una espada manchada de sangre. (el es un ciborg y portador del virus Xv).

KarY-108: Una pegaso de pelaje negro crin verde oscuro de rayas verde esmeralda sus ojos son rojo color sangre y cutie mark de un rayo manchado de sangre (una pegaso ciborg con la habilidades del rayo)

**Banda de olmicrons**

**Pairo Helio**: Un pegaso blanco de rayas azules como el hielo. Crin rojo como el fuego y azul como el hielo. Sus alas son iguales a las de Armoni. Sus ojos el izquierdo es azul como el hielo y el derecho rojo como el fuego. Su cutie mark es una bola de fuego y en el centro una estrella de hielo. Lleba una cazadora azul en sus hombros y un tatuaje de un dragón blanco de rayas plateada, alas doradas y ojos de cristales.

**Hayucsa:** Semental Demoniatic blanco de rayas y crin plateada. Ojos grises y cutie mark de una luz plateada (¿Se metío en un barreño lleno de plata liquida o que? Perdona mega 1234 por el chiste facil). Alas de dragón. Cuerno de unicornio y pecas. Tiene el mismo tatuaje que el Pairo. Tiene una cazadora gris.

**Light Party**: Pegaso. Peinado igual que Pinkie Pie. Pelaje rosa de rayas amarillas. Crin violeta y ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada rodeada de globos de fiesta rosas y velas de cumpleaños. Porta una cazadora rosa y tatuaje igual que hayucsa. Porta unas grandes ubres y un culo espectacular.

**Yanis The Killer**: Es una alicornio de pelaje blanco de rayas negras. Crin negro y violeta y ojos rojos sangra. Cutie mark de un chuchillo manchado de sangre y un látigo cruzados el uno al otro. Ella es bisexual y un culo provocativo y una habilidad de aumentar las ubres cuando quiera, ella porta una cazadora negra más unos aros negros y un cuchillo. Sus alas son de dragón, Ella es una verdadera depredadora sexual. Solía asesinar a aquellos que no lograban satisfacerla hasta que se topó con Holy Blade, la dejó tan satisfecha y agotada que prácticamente perdió su instinto asesino pero no su pasión por el sexo.

**Nota importante**: Se reveló que Yanis The Killer no es en realidad una asesina. Es una tapadera para disimular que en realidad es una agente especial.

**Morrigan Sex**: Una pegaso black blanco de rayas plateadas. Crin azul oscuros, ojos azules, Cutie Mark de un símbolo femenino. Lleva siempre una chaqueta negra. Ella es una olmicrom lo que lleva un tatuajes de un dragón blanco de alas doradas y alas de cristal. Tiene unas buenas ubres y gran culo. Lleva un tatuaje en un lugar intimo.

**Nota importante**: Morrigan Sex es hija de Limi Blad y Mega Master.

**Aeria Chaotic**: Yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, en la parte de las patas y el morro negra. Crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Cola fina terminada en una bola de pelo amarilla. Porta una cazadora rosa y un colgante negro en forma de corazón. CM de la tierra partido en dos. Es la hija de Discord Eri (es una diosa del caos y muy pervertida adicta al sexo y muy lujuriosa) ella es muy inmadura cuando quiere, siempre cuando esta con un macho o hembra a cual los mira con una mirada lujuriosa y pervertida pero les mira a sin a los machos que quiere, ella tiene 2 trabajos, como canguro (y es muy buena) y como bailarina erótica en burdeles, ella en cuando es bailarina deja que le hagan lo que quieran los clientes siempre y cuando la paguen bien, además que le gustan las galletas, la leche y la miel y lo usa para algunas "sesiones con clientes". pero desea tener un novio pero debido a su perversión y a su inmadurez nunca lo tuvo. Posee unos grandes flancos, estrecha flor y ano y poder agrandar sus ubres a voluntad

**Aris**: Yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco con la parte de las patas rojas. Crin negra con detalles blancos. Alas de murciélago. Ojos de dragón rojos. Cuernos de kirin. Porta una cazadora negra como un collar de oro con forma de corazón y unos brazaletes blancos.

Es la hermana pequeña de Samfor, es muy dulce y bondadosa, también es una noble pero a ella no le importa en que posición social esta te tratara con respeto (pero al único que no le cae bien es a cierto e insufrible y estupido BlueBlood) pero además es muy fuerte y una hábil guerrera lo cual le asignaron un puesto como Espectro y también ha abierto muchos nobles que han intentado cortejarla o ganarse su corazón pero el único que lo a conseguido es su compañero Holy Blade a lo cual este no sabe nada de que ella esta colada por el. CM de una katana emanando una aura amarilla mientras esta rodeada de pétalos.

**Banda de Crow Blak**

**Crow Blak**: Pegaso blanco de rayas negras, crin negro como la oscuridad, con una capa rojo sangre, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de negro, su boca estaba cosida, sus alas eran como los de los cuervos y cubiertas de fuego negro y su cutie mark era de un cuervo que come cadáveres. Un ser malvado sin escrúpulos.

**Cosmo**: Pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin bronce, ojos rojos y cutie mark de una estrella ninja. Portando una capucha verde. Posé unas ubres y culo provocativo. Trabaja para Crow Blak.

**Oscur:** Un changeling totalmente negro con ojos rojo sangre. Trabaja para Crow Blak. Tiene un gran odio hacia los ponis porque en su dimensión de origen el era abusado por muchos ponis incluyendo las mane 6.

**Actualización de Oscur**: Aunque mantiene su forma de changeling. Su forma real es la de un changeling alpha. Un tipo de changeling parecido a un alicornio (como chrysalis). Su forma es como la de un semental con el tamaño de Bic Mag. Posee crin verde oscuro como cola. Sus alas son más grandes como posee un cuerno de unicornio. Ojos verdes con pupilas.

**Apple Bat**: Versíon vampira de Apple Jack. Su pelaje es de un naranja oscuro, su crin negro, sus ojos son verde oscuro y pose alas de murciélago, dientes de vampira y se cutie mark eran la misma solo que las manzanas son negras.

**Black:** Un Olmicron. Túnica negra con una mascara de una sonrisa. Porta una espada, guadaña y arco negro. Su compañero es Wuister al cual puede fusionarse con él y se más poderoso.

**Wuister:** Un Olmicron. Túnica blanca con una mascara de expresión triste. Porta una espada, guardaña y acro blanco. Su compañero es Black al cual puede fusionarse con él y se más poderoso.

**Carnage Blood**: Un Pegaso Blanco de rayas rojo sangre (su piel esta llena de cicatrices su piel es putrefacta además que de tener cosida algunas de sus cuatro patas además de su cabeza. Se crin negro y rojo sangre, ojos rojo sangre. y su cuty marc es un una daga atravesando un corazón. Portaba en la espalda una especie de espada negra con el filo de una sierra. El oida a muerte a los Blade debido a que hace muchos años cuando era un potro, su familia fue asesinada presuntamente por un Blade. Desde aquel día juro venganza y daría caza a todos los Blade eligiendo primero a Holy Blade.

**Antigua aspecto de Carnage Blood:** Nombre Sin: Pegaso Blanco de rayas rojo, crin color azul, ojos verdes, su cutie mark es un una campana

**Grupo especial los Lobos.**

**Raiden:** Un pegaso de crin negro y plateado. Pelaje gris (Como el metal). Ojos de color bronce. Sus patas son de un color negro como la oscuridad y cutie mark de de un microchip rodeado de una aura negra. Puede interferir en las comunicaciones además de imitar la voz de cualquiera. También convertir cualquiera de sus patas o alas en una parte robótica aplicando una mejora como mayor velocidad en sus alas o mayor fuerza y resistencia en sus patas.

**Alicia**: Una pegaso de pelaje rojo sanfre. Sus patas son de color morado oscuro. Ojos blancos. Crin negro y morado. Cutie mark de una llamarada de un color rojo sangre. Lleva en su pelo una flor negra. Habilidad. Puede escupir fuego negro, además de cubrir cualquier parte de su cuerpo (incluida su crin y cola) de fuego color rojo sangre. Además de calentar su temperatura corporal (eso lo utiliza cuando esta en la cama para estar muy caliente). La gusta tener sexo salvaje con sementales y yeguas. Ella a veces hipnotiza con sus ojos a yeguas y sementales para que les lleva a su casa y allí tener sexo hasta casi tres horas. Hasta ahora nadie pudo derrotarla sexualmente salvo Mega y Holy Blade. Se puede combinar con Fire moon para formar a Alicia Moon de elemento luz.

**Fire Moon**: (Es unOC de Gunsmith, podeís verla en su sesión:

**Star Max**: Fusión entre Alicia Fire Moon. Una hermosa yegua pegaso rojo sangre. Sus patas son de color negro, crin azul oscuro y negro. Ojos negro. Lleva en su crin la flor negra y un collar en forma de corazón color blanco. Es el collar que permite fusionar a las dos yeguas. Cutie mark de ambas yeguas. A causa de las transformación su culo alcanza el tamaño similar a la de Pleasure Wish.

**Las Seis Elementos Sex**: estas yeguas son cada una de ellas amigas de la infancia además de inseparables, todas tienen un trabajo normal pero por su tiempo libre tienen trabajos de mayores de 18 años además de que cada una controla un elemento. Ellas además de eso en batallas son muy poderosas (pero no tanto) y se vuelven muy serias y calladas.

**Xana**: (poder elemental de la tierra) Yegua alicornio de pelaje marrón claro y crin larga y cola larga marrón oscuro. La parte de la patas de color marrón oscuro. Ojos azules. CM de un micrófono a su lado un dragón de roca, es una cantante que trabaja como cantante de un grupo, tiene una voz que rivalizan con la de las sirenas, ella trabaja en sus tiempos libres como bailarina erótica, de carácter amigable y con una sonrisa infantil pero también sensual, posee una gran flexibilidad y unos buenos flancos marcados a cual dejaría hipnotizados a sementales solo con verlos moverse.

**Zafira**: (poder elemental de el agua) Yegua alicornio de paleja azul zafiro, crin corta y cola larga azul muy oscura. La parte de las patas azules muy oscura. Ojos azules.´CM de una guitarra y a su lado un dragón de agua, es una guitarrista que trabaja como guitarrista a cual se le da muy bien, en su tiempo libre trabaja en películas eróticas a cual se lo pasa muy bien, de carácter bondadosa posee unas ubres bien desarrolladas (a cual lo oculta con magia pero en su trabajo libre las muestra) una estrecha flor y un estrecho ano a cual ella a conseguido verdaderas de noches de pasión.

**Kirie**: (poder elemental del fuego) Yegua alicornio de pelaje rojo, con crin semi corto y cola muy larga como las patas de color rojo muy oscuro. Ojos rojos rubi. CM de una mascara sonriente y a su lado un dragón de fuego, es una actriz que trabaja en el teatro a cual se le da muy bien, en su tiempo libre trabaja como modelo de revistas eróticas a cual le gusta, de carácter alegre y amigable, posee unas buenas curvas, un gran culo y una flor muy estrecha además de ser una chica ardiente (le pusieron el apodo de la Leona, ya que ella parece una leona en la cama).

**Venus**: (poder elemental de la luz) Yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco incluyendo la crin y cola larga blanca. La parte de las patas rosa. Ojos rojos. CM de un libro infantil y a su lado un dragón de luz, es una cuenta cuentos infantiles a cual los potrillos la adoran, en sus ratos libres trabaja en sus ratos libres como camarera en burdeles a cual dejan que la manoseen siempre y cuando no se pasen, de carácter alegre y curiosa, posee unas buenas curvas además de tener unas buenas ubres desarrolladas (a cual las oculta con magia hasta que es camarera), un estrecho ano y unos buenos flancos a cual le han dado uno que otro azote en su trabajo de camarera.

**Kary**: (poder elemental de el rayo) Yegua alicornio de pelaje amarillo dorado. Crin semi corta y cola larga verde oscuro o musgo y la pasta del mismo color. Ojos verdes claros. CM de un pastel y a su lado un dragón de electricidad, es una repostera a cual tiene una pastelería propia en pueblo soleado (en un futuro os explicare ese pueblo) hace unos pasteles muy bueno y muy dulces, (seguro que a cierto unicornio que le gusten mucho los dulces valla pitando hacia su pastelería que también fue creado por Xigmao) en sus ratos libres trabaja como "enfermera de magia cure" (ese trabajo se lo ofrece a amigos que vienen de alguna batalla oh entrenamiento, esta magia hace que las yeguas les rodee un aura verde y sus ubres crezcan, al tener sexo con ella con la magia cure activada, las heridas se irán curando poco a poco) de carácter muy amigable, posee una flor estrecha y un ano estrecho y unas bunas curvas.

**Luxi:** (poder elemental de la oscuridad) Yegua alicornio de pelaje completamente negro salvo las patas que las tienes blancas. Crin muy larga como cola larga blanco. Ojos grises. CM de un libro y su lado un dragón oscuro, es una escritora de libros de miedo o de suspense, sus libros son muy famoso por ecuestria, en sus ratos libres trabaja como peleadora en batallas sexuales (es decir en batallas de sexo o de barro) a cual ella se lo pasa bien, de carácter inteligente y educada posee unas buenas curvas, unos flancos bien marcados, una estrecha flor y un hechizo que hace que sus ubres se agranden asta tener un buen tamaño (pero utiliza ese hechizo para sus amigos que quieran perder la virginidad con ellas o en raras ocasiones).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Maria Pony**

**Su OC es Maria Pony **y es una pegaso. Crin larga de color negro con rosa y pelaje blanco, ojos de color rosa. Su cutie mark es una rosa de fuego con un relámpago. Es hermana de Dr Shadow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Memo Leon**

**Sus OCs son los siguientes.**

**Alvar: **Un alicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, larga crin negra, ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo amarillo. Su cutie mark es una guadaña negra con el filo plateado con una esfera verde atrás

**Illyasviel e Irisviel: **Gemelas alicornios. De pelaje rojo intenso, larga crin negra ojos rojos las de Illyasviel y amarillos las de cutie mark de Illya es un par de sables cruzados con una esfera verde detrás y la de Iris es un par de flechas cruzadas con la misma esfera verde por detrás

**Anya**: Hija de Alvar y Rarity. Yegua unicornio. Color gris claro y crin negro (parece azul cuando le llegan rayos de luz), el ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho rojo carmesí y sus pechos son de tamaño "mediano". Acostumbra a vestir faldas y vestidos hasta la rodilla y siempre en colores medio oscuros y botas. Cutie mark un par de tijeras abiertas con un fondo de tela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Melisa360**

**Su OC se llama Music Word (apariencia actualizada). **Es una yegua pegaso de pelaje gris, ojos violetas y melena marrón con reflejos color mostaza. Cutie Mark: Una llave de sol lila con una pluma verde con un corazón detrás

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**moon song gamerpony**

**Su OC o avatar se llama Nebular Arts. **Según su descripción es una alicornio. Alumna de luna que primero era una simple bat pony. Con alas de bat pony. Crin morada oscura. Ojos de gatos azules y cuerpo azul marino con cutie mark de una nota musical cruzada con un pincel rodeados de un aura mágica. Azul

**Su segundo OC Eclipse Song. **Es otra alicornio. Hermana de Nebular. Tiene Crin roja y azul ondulante y cuerpo blanco ella era una unicornio su alumna de Celestia y futura princesa del día como su hermana será de la noche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MoonLight1006**

**Su OC insignia se llama Istar: e**s alicornio, su pelaje es blanco, su cabello es lacio en colores azul con negro, su cutie mark es una luna negra y dos estrellas a su lado de igual color, la luna tiene estrellas blancas en su interior sus ojos son rojos siempre lleva un collar rosa pálido con una medalla de oro y una gema azul en forma de espiral.

**Artica: **Yegua alicornio**. **Su cabello es en varios tonos de morado y rosa, su cabello ondea como el de Celestia sus ojos son celestes, su cutie mark es un copo de nieve.

**Sweet Desire **es una unicornio rosa y cabello fusia, sus ojos son verdes menta, su cutie mark es un pastelillo y un cup cake

**Beauty Wings **es una pegaso, pelaje morado, cabello violeta ojos verdes y su cutie mark es un tornado en medio de dos alas, es una shadow bolt

**Lilit **es una Demon pony, hija de un súcubo y un bat pony. Pelaje corinto, su cabello es corto y lacio en 2 tonos de corinto, su cola es como la de los demonios solo que termina en un mechón de cabello. Ojos como los de Nightmare Moon solo que verdes y alas de dragón, su cutie mark es una burbuja rosa con el símbolo femenino en su interior

**Primavera**: Hermana de Artica. Alicornio. De pelaje rosa. Crin y cola son largas y de color rosado y morada. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de tres flores fusia. Usa un collar de oro en forma de flor.

**Summer Sun**: Segunda hermana de Artica. Pelaje amarillo, crin y cola rojas. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de una isla con una sol.

**Aetatis Flores: **Yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin violeta con negro. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de una flor.

**Estrella**: Yegua alicornio estelar pero no tiene alas. Estas aparecen cuando esta a su máximo poder y son transparente. Pelaje blanco, crin largo azul con negro. Ojos rojos. Tiene un espiral celeste con una estrella de igual colo en su centro de cutie mark. Tiene un collar rojo con un dije en espiral azul. Es hermana gemela de Istar.

**Aradia**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje azul claro. Crin rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Alas completamente blancas. Con una aureola en la cabeza. Un collar con una cruz cristiana en ella. Cutie mark de una espada apuntando hacia arriba con una alas.

**Silver Strong**: Semental pegaso. de color azul claro, crin y cola celestes, ojos celestes y su cutie mark es una espada rodeada por un aura morada, normalmente es muy serio excepto cuando esta con Estrella, entonces es muy divertido.

**Astarte:** Yegua unicornio. Doble malvada de Estrella. Al tratar de desaparecer su dolor, Estrella por error crea a Astarte, la versión mas oscura de sus ser, Astarte es la Ninfomania de Estrella y aparece cada 60 días para dar rienda suelta a su lujuria desenfrenada y para atormentar a su creadora, reclamándole por su existencia tan desdichada e incompleta. Su apariencia es casi identica a la de Estrella. Solo que esta tiene el pelo liso terminado en punta. Ojos color rosas. Cutie mark del símbolo femenino junto con el símbolo masculino con la punta atravesando el circulo del símbolo femenino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**mjolnir U.N.S.C**

**Su OC se llama Frozen Fury. **Un unicornio azul claro de crin carbón, su cutie mark es un copo de nieve con polvo de carbón

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**nickolas01**

**Su OC personal (ya tiene por fin uno): Nickolas01**. Un alicornio con le pelaje alterno de dos colores negro y verde. Ojos rojos. Crin negra de dos tonalidades. Alas negras. Su cutie mark es el simbolo personal del autor (Una D y una X verdes y en mayusculas)

**Altair: **Es un pony unicornio de pelaje rojo, su crin (tiene el pelo parado) y su cola es de color negro y sus ojos son negros y su cutie mark son dos espadas cruzadas

**Nick** que es protagonista de su nuevo fanfic "El mercenario". En ese fanfic los personajes tiene forma equina humanoide. En mi fanfic será completamente equino. Su físico es parecido al de Shining. Pegaso. Su pelaje es rojo fuerte con rayas negras. Su crin es también roja con negro. Ojos de dragón rojos. Su cutie mark es una espada bañada en sangre. Es un mercenario algo tocado del ala al cual le falta un tornillo (Como Deadpool vamos)

**Jean** (hermana de Nick): Yegua unicornio de pelaje rojo con rayas negras, Crin y ojos de dragón grises. Su cutie mark es un corazón gris con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de esta, con otro corazón más pequeño y rojo.

**Scoot**: Hermano de Nick. Semental terrestre. Se parece a Nick pero de color azul oscuro y rayas negras. Ojos de dragón rojos y cutie mark de dos engranajes. A diferencia de su hermano el no está loco. De hecho es muy inteligente ya que inventa aparatos que ayudan a los demás y es muy maduro para su edad. También es bueno con las armas pero no las usa si no es necesario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PANDRAMODO (cuenta en DeviantArt)**

**Dark Rainbow**: Pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin azul más oscuro con verde. Ojos grises. Cutie mark de una tornado debajo de una nube. El es especial pues tiene sus plumas de las alas metálicas "bueno según el estudio de Twilight en el" sus plumas son metálicas pero suaves como plumas pero cuando se separan del cuerpo del pegaso estas se vuelven rígidas y afiladas como cuchillas

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**princesa de la noche 1**

**La OC de princesa de la noche 1 se llama Dreamer, **es una yegua unicornio con pelaje color blanco, crin de color negro y ojos verdes. Su cutie mark es un tintero con una pluma.

**Reynadraki (antes de llamaba Layla dragomir). **

**Reynadraki **(OC personal): 10.000 años. Yegua alicornio. Pelaje azul claro, crin color azul rey. Ojos blancos. Cutie mark de una galaxia.

**Darkness Knife Light Angel** (este si que es un nombre largo): Yegua alicornio. 420 años de edad (pero su apariencia es la de una joven y hermosa yegua). Pelaje negro, crin dorada y ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una estrella de 7 puntas con un escudo. 5 hijos, uno de ellos producto de. Una violación de un daimon, james murió en una guerra junto a jake, su único hijo macho, triste, nunca se repuso del todo, pero maneja el Reino de forest hill como sabe hacerlo.

**Draki Ying-Yang**: Hembra. 270 años. Changeling/alicornio. Pelaje gris, sin hoyos, cutie mark de un corazón mitad blanco y mitad negro, ojos azules y colmillos. Una changeling alpha, tiene una hermanastra llamada changing magic y es hija de crystalis.

**Milicent Stuart**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje azul rey. Crin negra. Ojos grises. Cutie mark de una espada y escudo. Es una ciborg con sus cuatro extremidades metálica y la mitad de su cara tapada con parte de metal. Tiene 500 años, su reino desapareció bajo misteriosas circunstancias, a veces desconfía de los demás aunque no niega que le gusta que la traten de modo rudo.

**Lyra Thorunson**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje naranja. Crin castaña. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un boomerang. Tiene ubres muy grandes y un culo provocativo, cuando se excita prende fuego a su cuerpo, además de que le salen plumas de su pelaje. Es hermana de Lika Laifayson.

**Lika Laifayson**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje blanco, crin azabache, ojos verdes. Cutie mark de una esfera de energía. Tiene ubres medianas pero un culo como su hermana, le encanta crear copias de su misma para confundir a los sementales. Es hermana de Lyra Thorunson. Es una experta en magia, aprendió de la misma celestia bajo un disfraz, en su dimensión es la diosa del destino y un gigante de hielo, adoptada por Thorun y criada como asgardiana, puede transferir y extraer magia, le aterran las alturas aunque lo disimula. En equestria trata de no llamar la atención

**Acheron**: Dios atlántico. Macho alicornio de 19.000 año de edad (si que tiene tiempo el tío). Pelaje azul, crin dorada. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un sol sangrante. Es un dios nacido de una familia de alicornios y muerto como uno. Obtuvo sus poderes de alicornio cuando lo trajeron de la muerte, a veces trabaja como esclavo sexual para ganar favores y otras cosas. Usa una cazadora negra y un tatuaje de un dragón en un hombro derecho. Es hijo de Apollimi, diosa de la destrucción y tiene una hermana gemela llamada Meztli Itzacuall o Ixtel. Es vengativo y tiene la costumbre de secuestrar kirin, ponis o lo que sea y los hace sus esclavos de por vida.

**Meztli Itzacuall o Ixtel: **Yegua alicornio de la misma edad que su hermano Acheron. Pelaje blanco, crin plateada, ojos rojos. Cutie mar de una luna sangrante. Lo mismo que su hermano, excepto que ella usa un grupo de cazadoras para vigilar las Equestrias, suena con encontrarse con su hermano al cual nunca lo conoció realmente.

**Artemise**: Yegua alicornio. 3000 años de edad. Pelaje fucsia. Crin roja. Ojos rosas. Cutie mark de un arco. Nació en un lugar recóndito de Equestria. Ella tiene mas hermanos, en total eran doce y dos ellos actuaban como reyes del hogar. Cuando la toco la cacería se sintió feliz. Tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Apolo y no se llevaban muy bien. Ella viaja por todos lados en busca de conocimientos. Usualmente llevaba un estilo de vida victoriano y su arco en la espalda y un carjac siempre lleno de flechas. Ella tomó la firme decisión de ser virgen pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Acheron y deseo tener un hijo con el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raynmond White ( antesfuria-nocturna-21.07)**

**Raynmond White**: una alicornio de color blanco brillante del tamaño de Cadence, muy esbelta. Su melena es como la de Cadence, pero con cuatro rizos en vez de uno y de color azul rey con los bordes de color celeste. Su cutie mark es una varita

**Shining Rush**: El hijo de Shining Armor y Cadence. un alicornio de color blanco brillante, con la melena peinada como la de Shining Armor, pero de color azul rey y con una franja dorada en el centro. Shining Rush es usualmente tímido y se preocupa mucho por Raynmond White, pero también puede ser bastante atrevido cuando quiere. Lo mismo con Raynmond White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rikimlp**

**OC personal Richard**: Un pegaso de pelaje gris con crin negra. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una estrella de diversos colores representando los elementos.

**Rose Star**: Yegua terrestre. Pelaje rosa algo oscura. Crin larga rubia. Ojos celestes. Cutie mark de un plumero ya que trabaja en el castillo de Canterlot como sirvienta. Lleva un lazo celestes cielo en la cabeza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SOLDIER 48-D (antes creepypastaslender)**

**su OC** **personal**: **Soldier**: Un unicornio rojo con crin negra, ojos verdes y cutie mark de un cuchillo en un tablero de dardos.

**Reptile (Oc de su primo)**: Un unicornio verde, crin negra y cutie mark de una "¿?".

**Slenderpony **(por que su nombre de cuenta es acerca de slenderman) si no sabéis como es slenderpony, es un pony de terrestre con vestidura negra que cubre casi todo menos sus patas y cara, la cara blanca, cutie mark es un circulo con una "x" en medio del circulo y su cola son tentáculos (el personaje no es suyo, solo que según él quedaba bien con eso del nombre de su cuenta)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Team White (antes Shingan Crimson White)**

**Personajes de su fanfic "Destino de Cuatro"**

**OC personal de Heron-White: Heart White**: Una pony de tierra de pelaje verde césped crin lacia de también del mismo color ojos de color rojo vivo. Cutie mark de Un corazón blanco y una pluma que se trataría de su nombre original Heart combinado con White y la pluma por ser escritora

**Jack Evans: **Pegaso de paleje gris y cola blanca con mechones negros. Ojos grises. Cutie mark don dos alas, una blanca y otra negra entre cruzadas

**Gifka**: Yegua alicornio. Las mismas características son las mismas que Twilight pero con el pelaje más pálido. La crin como la de Rainbow. Su cutie mark es un alma blanca encadenada representando que una Reaper además de sadomasoquista. O sea Dominante.

**Aloud Sopran: **Yegua alicornio de color azul noche. Crin y cola negra con azul claro con gris claro en sus patas. Una flor azul en su rin y adornos de oro y plata en sus patas. Cutie mark de una nota de Fa mayor en un pentagrama musical. Gracias a su voz melodiosa y superior al registro normal, al igual que su flexibilidad en la voz empezando con sobreagudos cambiando rápidamente a graves se a ganado el apodo de la Reina de la Noche por su actuación en la opera nocturna.

**Rous Rose: **Pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin rosa palido con una flor azul celestes y cola rosa palido y amarillo. Ojos azul claro. Cutie mark de tres rosas entrelazadas. Pegaso amante de las flores y el campo, es tranquila y muy paciente aun con el mas bruto del mundo. Tiene una extraña habilidad con la que se puede comunicar con las flores y la naturaleza, **THEEVILDOER (actualizado junio 2015)**

**OC personal: Swift Evil**: Es un pegaso de pelaje negro, crin y cola de color gris (cambia a dorado si se transforma). Su cutie mark es un pentagrama (estrella de cinco puntas hecha con líneas únicamente) de color negro, entrelazado con un pentagrama invertido rojo, sobre un fondo blanco y dentro de un circulo gris. Es parte saiyajin (o saiyan dependiendo de que lado del mundo estemos), se parece a Goku, en si es bueno para pelear, crear estrategias y demás cosas con relación a ser un guerrero, es ingenio y no entiende el doble sentido, también es algo inocente y cohibido en cuanto al sexo, pero si toma confianza...Digamos que se desinhibe bastante. **(N. Autor: Se nota que tenemos a todo un fan de Goku entre nosotros). **Súper Saiya-Pony: Su melena y cola se vuelven dorados, sus irises desaparecen mientras sus pupilas se tornan verdes. Su poder, fuerza y velocidad se ven incrementadas 100 veces en este estado. Puede transformarse cuando lo necesita o lo desea, y puede aprovecharla para otras cosas (Si saben a lo que me refiero).

excluyendo a los animales.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xingmao**

Su OC que además es el protagonista de su fanfic. Se llama **Dawn Frontier**. Su apariencia es como la de un pony de tierra pero en realidad pertenece a la especie destiniano (leed su fanfic para saber que es) De pelaje naranja, crin color cafe claro algo alborotado con un mechón rojo. Cutie mark de una nota musical con una katana atravesandola. Cicatriz larga en el ojo derecho. Ojos azul Zafiro. Dawn mide un metro 83, de las base de sus patas hasta donde comienza su cola mide 95 centímetros y su cola de su base hasta la punta mide un metro con cinco, es ocho centímetros mas larga que la mitad del alto de su cuerpo

**Dawn modo NECRO ZENIT**: Tiene un cuerno negro de unicornio y otros tres pares de cuernos diferentes, era la apariencia con la que nacio pero su madre que era una unicornio lo volvio un poni de tierra que es como lo conocemos para que tuviera una vida normal, pero su padre lord pain le causo una cicatriz en su ojo derecho la cual es la que causa su transformacion, detesta esa apariencia ,solo se transforma cuando lo invaden las emociones negativas como el miedo, la desesperacion y el odio, puede utilizar magia capaz de destruir.

**Dawn modo super destiniano**: Es la forma súper de Dawn. Con esa forma Dawn tiene alas de pegaso y su crin se vuelve más larga.

**Ultimate Flight**: Un pegaso destiniano. Pelaje azul como Rainbow. Crin azul oscuro y morado oscuro ataco con una coleta. Su crin esta atada como un trenza. Ojos violeta. Cutie mark de una estrella amarilla seguida por un estela. Un autentico casanova que no para de cortejar a toda yegua hermosa que tiene a su alcance.

**Insight**: Unicornio destiniano: Pelaje blanco. Crin negra con violeta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una lupa. Un chico alegre y divertido al cual le gustan los dulces y puede ser algo inocente. Es medio hermano de Jinshu.

**Zola**: Una cebra macho como Zecora, solo que el es un destiniano como Dawn y es amigo suyo. Peinado con rastas, ojos verdes (podéis verlo en su web en deviantart). Cutie mark de un atrapa sueños. Comprende la naturaleza como nadie y tiene poderes en ella al igual que pude comunicarse con las plantas.

**Pure**: Un kelpie destiniano. De pelaje verde y verde oscuro. Crin de color verde claro y verde oscuro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una hola. Experto en técnicas de agua.

**Jinshu**: Un kirin destiniano de primera generación ( quiere decir que es el cruce entre una yegua terrestre y un gran dragón). De pelaje o escamas azul oscuro muy duro al cual le permiten aguantar los golpes como sin nada, con escamas en su vientre como la de un dragón. Crin roja, cuernos de kirin, ojos naranjas. Medio hermano mayor de **Insight.** Un tipo amargado con muy mal carácter al cual nunca sonríe (cuando sonríe con los dientes da verdadero miedo). No le gustan los dulces y está obsesionado con ser el mas fuerte. Cutie mark de unas katanas cruzadas.

**Dusk Hunter**: Unicornio destiniano. Pelaje marrón tirando a oscuro. Crin azul y ngra. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un dragón haciendo un circulo con dos espadas cruzadas. Hermanastro mayor de Dawn. Un espadachín que usa tres espadas a la vez y porta un sombrero vaquero.

**Trick Or Treat**: Una ghost pony. Pelaje naranja como la de las calabazas con la parte de las patas y pezuñas negras. Crin y cola negra con partes naranjas. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de una calabaza. Una yegua con un peligroso amor por el Halloween, si caes en sus bromas te quedara ese apodo de por vida, amenos que lo primero que hagas al momento de verla sea darle un dulce, de preferencia un chocolate eso te garantiza seguridad, por ahora , cualquier otro dulce esta bien pero mas que nada ama los chocolates. Lo único que come y bebe aparte de los dulces de Halloween son calabaza, en pastel, jugo o crudas y solo bebe agua que porta en una cantimplora de calabaza.

**Bunny Bloody**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje violeta oscura y crin negra con detalles rosas. Ojos azules. Cola peinada como una cola de conejo. Cutie mark de un corazón con cola y orejas de conejo. una sexy y letal yegua unicornio, una asesina profesional que seduce a su blanco y cuando menos se lo espera lo mata, no le es difícil hacerlo ya que tiene el habito de ir por ahí vestida de conejita todo el tiempo. Hermana de Kitty Bones.

**Kitty Bones**: Yegua terrestre. Pelaje negro. Crin violeta y rojo. Ojos rosas. Cola peinada como la de un gato. Cutie mark de un corazón rosa con un cascabel. La hermana menor de Bunny Bloody, igual que su hermana es una asesina profesional y su método es igual, la diferencia es que ella siempre se viste de gatita y como su hermana mayor lleva ese disfraz todo el tiempo.

**Love Make**: Yegua terrestre. pelaje rosa tirando a violáceo. Crin corta marrón echa una melena pequeña. Ojos azules. cutie mark de un libro con un corazón rojo con los símbolos masculino y femenino en ella, revelando ser de relatos eróticos. Lleva gafas marrones. es una yegua que ama las novelas de amor eróticas , le gusta leerlas tanto como recrear lo que leyó, es muy inteligente, es la hija de Storm Thunder, conoce combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tácticas de supervivencia. y para una información mas personal tiene una flor y un plot muy estrechos.

**Loving Snake**: Yegua con apariencia terrestre. De pelaje (os escamas) verdes. Crin larga verde. Cola fina como la de una serpiente. Ojos de dragón o serpiente verdes. Cutie mark de una serpiente. De físico delgada. Una yegua que fue fusionada con una serpiente, puede torcer y estirar su cuerpo hasta incluso enroscarse en cualquier objeto o poni, incluso puede pasar por cualquier lugar sin importar lo pequeño que sea, también tiene fuerza constrictora, es muy tierna y enamoradiza.

**Cute Bear**: Apariencia de yegua terrestre. De pelaje marrón claro y crin larga y cola corta marrón oscuro, con la parte del morro también oscuro. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de cabeza de oso (aunque parece mas un peluche). una yegua quimera que fue combinada con un oso, tiene fuerza proporcional al animal, es muy entusiasta como Pinkie y le encanta la miel, en dulces, galletas, te y hasta en los vegetales, no come nada si no se le pone miel, es muy adorable y le gustan coquetear a los chicos con su típica actitud de niña tierna, quiere conseguir novio a toda costa llegando incluso a ser igual que Ultimate.

**Serenity:** Yegua unicornio. De pelaje violeta. Crin morado largo con dos largas coletas. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de un corazón grande mas tres pequeños. una chica tímida, alegre y soñadora, tiene tanto talento mágico como twilight. y utiliza la misma magia de Cadance.

**Sapphire Sea**: Yegua kelpie. Pelaje azul como el mar con manchas amarillas por le cuerpo. Crin corto azul claro con dos moños. Ojos azules. puede controlar la vida marina y comunicarse con ella , tiene una hermosa voz. le gusta la playa y usar bikinis muy ajustados y pequeños. CM: un corazón de zafiro con agua y un delfín en el.

**Zeli**: Una cebra hembra. De ojos azules. Tiene las habilidades de cada fiera animal en la tierra, tiene sus instintos, sus habilidades y conoce su idioma. Cutie mark de un corazón con la huella de un animal en ella.

**Flame**: Yegua unicornio. De pelaje rosa rojizo. Crin y cola corta de color rojo con amarillo. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de un llama con una corona de oro encima. Lleva una flor en la cabeza. Pulseras en las patas y un collar con forma de corazón. Una joven unicornio que lee la fortuna a través del fuego, pide que enciendas un cerillo y te dice lo que te depara viendo el fuego de este consumirse, también era la heredera al trono de la isla del fuego, pero lo rechazo dándoselo a su hermana menor.

**Linsi Bat**: Yegua alicornio con alas de murciélago. Pelaje violeta. Crin y cola larga rubia. Ojos azules claros. Cutie mark de una columna roja con un murciélago. una poni vampira y miembro de las ninfas, ella oculta sus alas debajo de su leotardo, seduce a su objetivo con sus sensuales movimientos, su bello cuerpo y su ajustado y provocativo atuendo, y cuando esta desprevenido lo muerde drenándole su sangre, cave aclarar que solo va tras los ponis de mal corazón, ama las compras y tiene resistencia a la luz solar. esta en busca de pareja.

**Cake Sugar**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje color crema. Crin larga con coleta verde. Ojos morados. Cutie mark de un pastel. miembro de las ninfas, una pony que a simple vista no es la gran cosa, pero su talento con los postres es también una gran cubierta para su talento real, conocida como la bruja de los postres tóxicos porta una gran variedad de dulces y postres que contienen diversas pociones con distintos usos cada una

**Dancing Breeze**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje amarillo con crin rosa palido. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una flor de broma venenosa. Miembro de las ninfas, tiene una particularidad, y es que no le afecta la broma venenosa, gracias a esto ella puede tocarla y usarla como arma, carga una bolsa llena con pociones hechas de esta flor.  
le encantan los cumplidos.

**Cloying**: Yegua terrestre. pelaje morado oscuro. Crin castaño corto. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de un tarro de miel afrodisíaca. Una miembro de las ninfas, porta un jarrón con miel especial que usa para drogar a los corceles y hacerlos desearla, le gusta tener sexo con los corceles para sacarles información o solo para pasar un buen rato, también tiene a su mando una legión de abejas por lo que es conocida como la reina abeja. también puede usar su miel como arma, puede crear sogas y telarañas de miel pegajosa imposibles de escapar.

**Coral**: Yegua Kelpie: Pelaje verde con manchas azules por todo su cuerpo (¿O en realidad es pelaje azul con manchas verdes por todo su cuerpo?). Crin corto azul oscuro. Ojos morados. Cutie mark de un coral con un pez. La miembro mas joven de las ninfas, una kelpie que controla el coral, crea armas a partir de el, puede hacerlos elevar para que los barcos choquen, se atoren o se hundan, también tiene un saco lleno de corales los cuales usa para crear armas como lanzas, espadas y cuchillos, también puede crear nuevos corales lanzando los que guarda a lugares con agua e incluso en árboles mojados por la lluvia mientas esta este presente.

**Banisher Shadow**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje amarillo con crin y cola corto naranja tirando a marrón. Ojos azules y pecas en la cara. es una alicornio que pertenece a las maestras de la academia, es una espía profesional, emplea los pétalos de un tipo de rosa negra como naranjas, estos también son venenosos. Puede desaparecer entre las sombras o entre sus pétalos, cuando esta en una misión lleva un traje negro ajustado. CM: una rosa negra.

**Madame Gilian**: Yegua unicornio de pelaje oscuro. Crin y cola corta negra. Ojos violetas. Porta unas gafas como cazadora y bufanda como unas pulseras. Es una poni médium que puede invocar fantasmas, hablar con ellos y puede usar su cuerpo para que estos hablen por medio de ella, es la maestra de los ultratumba y mejor amiga de Maiden. CM: una bola de cristal con una carta de tarot.

**Clouds Moon**: Yegua alicornio destiniana. De pelaje blando y melena azul ondeando como la crin de Celestia. Joven como Celestia y Luna. Cutie mark de dos lunas con estrellas y esferas. maestra de la academia, entreno a dawn y su equipo, es una de las ponis mas fuertes de la academia y miembro de la organización el secreto, es de carácter fuerte, muy estricta y ruda, es conocida por sus entrenamientos rigurosos, contradecirla o cuestionarla es muy peligroso .

**Cheetah**: Yegua terrestre quimera que fue combinada con un chita Guepardo). Pelaje como la de un guepardo. Crin marrón oscuro. Ojos marrones. Cola de gueopardo terminado en blanco. Es la mas veloz de su equipo de ponis quimeras, cuando corre solo se ve una mancha amarilla en el aire, suele atar su melena cuando corre para que los mechones de cabello no le molesten. CM: la cara de un chita.

**Foxy**: Yegua terrestre quimera que fue con una zorra. Pelaje naranja como los zorros con la parte de las patas, final de la cola y morro color blanco. Ojos verdes. Crin marrón claro con blanco. Es veloz, ágil, flexible, astuta y una gran maestra del engaño, antes utilizaba ese don para robar pero se reformo tras unirse a las quimeras lideradas por Lion del cual quedo perdidamente enamorada razón por la cual decidió reformarse, es coqueta, le encanta cuidar de su aspecto. CM: un zorro bebé.

**Wild Heart**: Yegua pegaso. De pelaje blanco con la parte de las patas rosa pálida. Crin larga con dos tonalidades roja y rosa como la cola corta. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de un corazón rosa y una pequeña estela encima. una pegaso con la que no querrás toparte, ni siquiera Ultimate quiere acercarse a ella, pues es en extremo enamoradiza y ninfomana, es enserio muy buena en la cama, puedes ser el perdedor mas patético del mundo y de todas formas querrá aparease contigo, no lo hagas, pues cuando acabes quedaras estéril, el único antídoto es volver a tener relaciones con ella, cosa que es muy difícil, pues tiende a desaparecer luego de quedar satisfecha.

**Silver Knife**: Semental pegaso. Pelaje gris y crin negra. es un poni pegaso se desconoce su edad exacta, siempre tiene una sonrisa tranquila y relajada, es de carácter tranquilo y neutral, siempre esta de buen humor, es servicial, cortes y considerado con otros.

Es de un estilo de vida muy simple ya que pertenece y fue criado en la comunidad Amish, eso se denota en su estilo de vestimenta.

Es conocido en el bajo mundo con nombres como doctor Jekill, cuchillo sangriento , Jack The Kill, Jack el destripador, el coyote, la hiena, el Chakal, el carroñero, la serpiente del diablo entre otros.

Antes era un poni terrestre y medico profesional pero lo expulsaron por practicar métodos controversiales en sus pacientes anestesiados, entre estos se incluyo a si mismo en el cual se implanto un par de alas funcionales de carne y hueso.

Es experto en el uso de armas blancas como dagas, bisturines, kunais, shurikenes y espadas los cuales se implanto dentro de su cuerpo, también se auto sometió a una cirugía en la cual se extirpo una parte de su cerebro y sistema nervioso, como resultado de esto no puede Sentir dolor.

Suele dejar una (K) en sus victimas como señal de que estuvo alli, la K es por Killer.

Es un asesino de nivel 100 incluido en el manuscrito negro junto con pain, aunque no pertenece a los Red Xlouds, siente empatia y aprecio por Dawn y sus amigos.

CM: tres gotas de sangre con fuego negro y un cuchillo ensangrentado.

**Wild Heart**: Yegua pegaso. De pelaje blanco con la parte de las patas rosa pálida. Crin larga con dos tonalidades roja y rosa como la cola corta. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de un corazón rosa y una pequeña estela encima. una pegaso con la que no querrás toparte, ni siquiera Ultimate quiere acercarse a ella, pues es en extremo enamoradiza y ninfomana, es enserio muy buena en la cama, puedes ser el perdedor mas patético del mundo y de todas formas querrá aparease contigo, no lo hagas, pues cuando acabes quedaras estéril, el único antídoto es volver a tener relaciones con ella, cosa que es muy difícil, pues tiende a desaparecer luego de quedar satisfecha.

**Sofi**: Una harpy pony, hija de una arpia pony y un corcel. Pelaje y plumas verde claro. Crin corta de dos tonalidades verde y verde oscuro. Ojos violetas. Alas en lugar de patas delanteras. Su verdadero nombre es Sofst pero la llaman Sofi, le encanta volar, jugar y bailar entre las nubes pero mas que nada le gusta comer mucho, curiosamente jamás aumenta de peso. Se pone unas medias negras de latex para lucir provocativa en la intimidad

**Lanny: **Una lamia pony hija de un corcel y una lamia pony. De pelaje y escamas blancas. Crin de dos tonalidades naranja claro y oscuro. Ojos violetas. Cola muy larga en vez de patas traseras. La gusta la música, bailar y la moda, es muy enamoradiza.

**Celia**: Una centaura poni, una rara especie de centauro. De pelaje amarillo. Crin de dos tonalidades naranja claro y oscuro. Ojos verdes. Su apariencia es como la de una centaura donde también tiene brazos con manos. Es valiente, y una gran atleta, le encantan los deportes y correr carreras, en si se parece a Rainbow.

**Catherine**: Una chica gato de pelaje violeta, con la parte de las garras blancas como en el pecho y la punta de la cola. Ojos azules. La mejor amiga de Celia, Sofi y Lanny, ella junto con sus amigas se hospeda en casa de Parcourer, viste solo una tela que cubre su área pélvica y dos joyas que cubren la parte principal de sus pechos, es lo único que usa la mayor parte del año debido a que su suave pelaje la abriga, en invierno usa algo mas de ropa pero aun así sigue siendo muy reveladora. Junto con sus amigas y otras chicas mas esta locamente enamorada de Parcourer, tiene los mismos hábitos de un gato casero, es cariñosa y juguetona, demasiado de hecho, suele ponerse tan cariñosa con Parcourer que incluso llega a asfixiarlo literalmente cuando lo abraza y en los peores casos le clava las garrar sin saberlo.

**Gisella**: Una hipogrifo morada. Ojos verdes. Un mechó violeta oscuro. La gusta pelear, estudia boxeo femenino y masculino, invicta en ambos deportes. Se hospeda junto con las demás chicas en casa de Parekurer y al igual que sus compañeras esta enamorada de este. La gusta ponerse unas medias y guantes de latex morada oscura como ropa interior todo morado oscuro en la intimidad para lucirse provocativa.

**Late Afternoon** (versión femenina de Dawn Frontier). Crin mas larga y poblada que su versión masculina. Su forma súper destiniana es como la de su contraparte masculina. Su crin se vuelve todavía mas larga como su cola, obteniendo tambíen una alas haciendola parecer una pegaso.

**Aleila**: La versión femenina de Jinshu. Igual de seria y malhumorada que él. Hermana de Crafty. Hija de una dragona y un unicornio. Con una crin muy larga y hermosa.

**Crafty**: La versión femenina de Insight. Su peinado es igual que su homologo masculino.

**Beautiful Flying**: Versión femenina de Ultimate. Su peinado es igual que su homologo masculino.

**Clear Water**: La versión femenina de Pure. Su crin es algo mas abultado.

**Zela**: Versión femenina de Zola.

**Twilight Huntress**: Versión femenina de Dusk.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

HIJOS DE OCs.

**Hijos de Holy Blade y Luxiana.**

**Dracuruc**: Un potro alicornio. Con crin rojo y pelaje negro. Ojos como Luxiana. De adulto con peinado como Blade y cola de Pinkie. Cutie mark de un escudo rojo con lanza doraba

**Aurelia**: Potra alicornio. Pelaje gris con rayas rojas claras. Ojos de dragón con el color como de Blade y crin negra. Cuernos de dragón. De adulta será con crin de Pinkamena y cola de Rainbow. Cutie mark de un dragón con escamas negras y alas blancas

**Hijos de Pleasure Wish y Mega**

**Flame Sky**: El potro mayor en un medio incubo y blak de pelaje rojo con rayas negras, con alas de diablo y cuernos. Crin azul oscuro y ojos rojos. Cutie mark sería una espada en llamas.

**Love Wish**: La potra menor es medio súcubo y blak de pelaje azul como su padre con rayas verdes, crin rubia, alas de pegaso y cola de diablesa. Cutie mark sería un corazón rojo cubierto de fuego

**Hijo de Holy Blade y Maria Pony.**

**Destiny:** De pelaje rosa y crin blanco. Ojos azul oscuro. Cutie mark será una nota musical en llamas.

**Hijo de Holy Blade y Spitfire**

**Spit Blaster**: Alicornio de pelaje igual que su madre con crin naranja y azul. Ojos igual que Holy Blade. Su Cutie mark es una bola de fuego.

**Hijo de Mega y Dana Blade**

**Ligth Die**: Potro alicornio. Blanco de crin, pelaje rojo y rayas doradas, ojos verdes. Cutie mark será de un arco y una flecha

**Hija de Eyedragon y Nightshade**

Night Dark: Una kirin con pelaje igual que su madre con crin azul como el padre. Ojos de dragón amarillos, cuerno de unicornio y alas de dragón. Cola normal de pony. En el futuro. Su cutie mark es una katana en medio de un cielo nocturno.

**Hija de Holy Blade y Flutterbat**

**Winter Bat**: Alicornio vampira. pelaje color crema. Crin rojo sangre, ojos azules. Colmillos de vampiro y alas de vampiro. Cutie mark será un murcielago rojo. Su sed de sangre es suprimida por un hechizo por lo que la permite vivir como una pony normal. Sus orejas son normales como la de un equino.

**Hijo de Bloodimer y Hard Stone**

**Blood Stone:** Alas de diamante. Pelaje como su padre y la crin como la de su madre. En su interior posee los elementos de la tierra y electricidad. CM de un relampajo dentro de una piedra de cristal "tipo piedra evolutiva pokemon" y sus habilidades sexuales sean su miembro duro como una piedra "literalmente" y sus fluidos orgasmicos electrico por parte de madre.

**Hija de Mega y Blood Night**

**Moon Night:** Una bat pony de pelaje negro como su madre con crin azul larga como su padre. Ojos rojos. Rayas amarillas. Alas de murciélago y colmillos típicos de los bat poni. Cutie mark de una luna azul.

**Hija de Holy Blade y Music Word**

**Music Magic:** potra alicornio de pelaje violeta y crin azul y violeta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una nota musical en medio de una estrella.

**Hijos de Electric Shord y Feline Beauty**

El mayor **Fire Lake**. Un kirin de pelaje naranja, Crin negra y amarilla. Ojos de dragón azules. Cuerno de unicornio y alas de dragón. Su cutie mark es una bocanada de fuego.

**Oceanic Battle**. Alicornio de pelaje verde. Crin y cola amarillo. Ojos de dragón azules. Cutie mark de una gran hola

**Beauty Flower.** Una alicornio de pelaje blanco, cola y crin rosa y celeste. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de un pequeño gato jugando con una bola de estambre.

**Hijo de Banana Bliss y Banana Split**

**Banana Mix:** potro alicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un batido de platano.

**Nota autor sobre Banana Mix**: Por equivocación le hice pegaso porque olvide que Banana Split es un alicornio y no un pegaso. Por eso lo he corregido.

**Hijos de Nick y Chrysalis**

**Chrysi**: La mayor. Una alicornio de pelaje negro con rajas rojas. Tiene alas normales pero su cuerno es igual que la de su madre. Su pelo y cola es igual que Chrysalis pero en rojo. Sus ojos son iguales a los de Nick y digamos que salio igual de loca que su padre.

**Yerard**: El menor. Un pegaso con alas de insecto. pelaje negro. Pelo y cola igual que Chrysalis y ojos iguales a Nick.

**Hija de Altair y Zecora**

**Lucy**: Una pony terrestre de color blanco con rayas rojas. Crin y cola igual que Altair y ojos negros. Ella habla igual que Zecora. Tiene el mismo problema que su padre (ella también tiene una parte de uquiorra y cuando ella se transforma cambia a un unicornio (Ver su fanfic "El hijo de la portadoras de la armonia y las princesas").

**Hija de Gunsmith y Macedonia**

**Sweete Fruit**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje como su madre pero más oscuro. Ojos rojos claro, crines amarillas y roja. Cutie mark de un comodin de frutas elementales. Tiene grandes ubres como su madre y tambíen la habilidad de cambiar los sabores de sus fluidos y leches con quien tenga placer. Al igual que su padre, tiene sus mismas habilidades y puede tener super forma como su padre.

**Hija de Holy Blade y Bright Star**

**Sunbean**: Yegua pegaso como su madre. Pelaje blanco. Cascos rosa pálido. Su crin largo y ondulado también rosa pálido. Ojos azul hielo y seria. Cutie mark de un corazon rosado con curvas onduladas moradas a los lados del corazón.

**Nannok**: Semental alicornio. Pelaje azul claro y crin azul oscuro largo como el de Shining Armor. Ojos ambar como su madre. Cutie mark de una nota musical electronica con un tono azul oscuro y azul metálico.

**Hijo de Dana Blade y Comet Galaxy**

**Star Comet**: Semental alicornio. Pelaje Blanco y crin negra. ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un escudo azul con un cometa rojo en medio de ella.

**Hijo de Gunsmith y Holiana**.

**Sword Guns**: Semental alicornio. Pelaje marrón claro con crin negro y azul cielo. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada con una aurora de heroe como en Age of Mithology.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Megina**.

**Keys Guns**: Yegua pegaso. Pelaje marrón oscuro como Gunsmith. Crines largas negra y roja sangre. Ojos rojos oscuros. Cutie mark de un sable ensangrentado con una aurora de héroe.

**Hija de Dante Blade y Eris.**

**White Moon**: Yegua alicornio con cualidades draconequus. Pelaje blanco como la larga crin y cola. Ojos violeta. Pata izquierda de guepardo de las nieves. Pata derecha de león blanco. Pata izquierda de cebra. Pata derecha de dragón. Ala izquierda de alicornio y ala derecha de dragón. Dos cuernos pequeños en la cabeza. Escamas blancas de dragón en la parte de la panza. Cutie mark de una luna blanca.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Dana Blade**.

**Sweete Blade**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje marrón claro con crines negras y rojas. Ojos rojos claros. Cutie mark de una espada con una aurora azul Posee los mismo atributos que su madre. Es buena amiga de Storm Guns pero a la vez ambas son rivales en el sexo.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Light Storm**

**Storm Guns**: Yegua alicornio. Pelaje gris como su madre y crin blanca y roja. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una tornado eléctrico. Posee los mismo atributos que su madre. Es buena amiga de Sweetie Blade pero ambas son rivales en el sexo.

**Hija de Eyedragon y Trixie**

**Arya**: Una kirin de raza mestiza. Lomo igual que Trixie y crin negra con un mecho rosado en ella. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark es un pergamino, pues su talento será relacionado con tareas intelectuales.

**Hija de Holy Blade y Zanda**

**Alika:** Una mitad cebra y mitad pony alicornio. Pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Cuerno blanco de alicornio y alas blancas con rayas negras entre sus plumas. Crin larga negra con azul. Ojos como las de su madre. Cutie mark de una escudo tribal con una lanza tribal delante del escudo.

**Hijos de Holy Blade y Aloud Sopran**

**Holy Sopran**: Hembra alicornio. Pelaje azul noche con crin y cola blanca, atada con una coleta trenzada en la crin. Lleva una flor rosa como la que tiene su madre. Ojos violeta. Cutie mark de una clave de sol con una aureola.

**Tenor Blade**: Macho alicornio. Pelaje blanco como su padre pero con las patas grises como su madre, crin azul con detalles blancos. Lleva una pulsera negra en su pata derecha frontal y una cazadora celeste. Cutie mark de una clave da con una espada atravesándola.

**Hija de Comet Galaxy y Coco Pommel**

**Star Pommel**: Yegua terrestre. Pelaje azul. Crin y cola celeste como Coco pero con una línea roja. Ojos como los de Coco. Con una flor en la cabeza. Cutie mark de un cometa hecho con hilos de tejer de diversos colores.

**Hija de Carlos y Apple Bloom**

**Apple Love**: Una Unicornio parecida a su tía AppleJack, pelaje rosa claro (el doble de claro que el de Pinkie), melena roja a diferencia de la familia Apple su cutie marck no es una manzana si no un circulo de hechizo rosa oscuro con un corazón en el centro lo que provoca una enfermedad, ella necesita tomar el amor completo de algún ser vivo, 5 años los animales, 10 años los ponis y permanente robando TODO el amor de la Princesa Cadance, robar el amor para mantenerse viva es lo único malo en ella ya que los animales o ponis jamás lo recuperan, pero como padres ni Carlos ni Apple Bloom quieren que muera. Es una hechicera igual que su padre, el hechizo que Carlos usa para salvarla es el mismo que su cutie marck, con el sexo no necesita el circulo de hechizo.

Solo su familia es inmune a ese robo de amor.

**Hijo de Carlos y Sweetie Belle**

**Beauty Rapper:** Un unicornio rapero su pelaje es plateado y su melena es igual a la de Rarity solo que de color esmeralda, su cutie marck es un cable de micrófono dorado formando una clave de sol. se especializa en hip hop y rap le gusta tener incesto con su madre y su media hermana Apple Love, conoce un hechizo con el que triplica el tamaño de su miembro y la cantidad d de un semental.

**Hija de Carlos y Scootaloo**

**Strength Glass**: Es una pegaso físicamente se parece a Pinkamena su pelaje es plateado y su melena dorado, vive en el Imperio de Cristal y es parte de la guardia real su cutie mark es 2 espadas Gladius de oro formando una X con un escudo de cristal rojo, es agresiva, y muy enérgica al defender al Imperio, buena con su familia y toda una bestia sexual.

**Hijo de Carlos y Babs Seed**

**Apple Zaps:** A diferencia de su madre él es mas campesino su pelaje es blanco, su melena es blanco con líneas plateadas recogidas con una cola celeste su cutie mark son 3 Zap Manzanas, es él mejor haciendo pasteles, preparando jalea y toda clase de postres realizadas con Zap Manzanas o cualquier fruta. Como medio hermanos de Apple Love son inmunes a su hechizo roba amor.

**Hijos de Galaxy Eye y Light Star**

**Sword Galaxy**: Potro alicornio. Tiene el mismo color de piel que su padre pero la crin igual a la de su madre, ojos azules y en el futuro su cutie mark sera una espada con un 3 estrellas arriba.  
la otra sera potra.  
S**un Crown**: Potra alicornio. color de piel de la madre y crin como la del padre, ojos verdes y en el futuro su cutie mark sera una corona con un sol encima.

**Hijo de Holy Blade y Moon Night.**

**Night Wolf**: Hibrido macho de alicornio y loba. Un pony alicornio de pelaje plateado y crin azul. Con garras de lobo en vez de cascos. Cola de lobo. Ojos amarillos de lobo. En su cuerpo posee rasgos de lobo. Su cutie mark es la imagen de un lobo blanco con alas. Posee la agilidad de un lobo y el poder de un alicornio.

**Hijo de Holy Blade y Aris.**

**Star Blade**: Macho alicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin azul con detalles negros. Ojos azules. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una estrella roja con una espada en ella.

**Hija de Holy Blade y Stellar Galaxy**

**Nova Blade**: Hembra alicornio. De pelaje rojo igual que su madre, melena y cola color azul claro como su padre pero con una línea negra. Ojos azules. Cutier mark de una súper nova azul.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Golden Elementary:**

**Star Bronze**: Potra alicornio pelaje naranja, crin azul, negra y roja, ojos rojos, CM de una flama roja.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Yellow Monk:**

**Ice Flower**: Potra alicornio marrón, ojos rosas, crin rosa y rojo, peinado largo, CM una flor en un cubo de hielo.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Sharrok:**

Striker Sword: Cebra alicornio marrón oscuro, rayas blancas, ojos rojos, crin larga negra, gris y rojo, CM un rayo electrocutando a una espada.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Justice Plated:**

Shield Justice: Potra alicornio de pelaje marrón grisáceo, ojo derecho verde, izquierdo rojo, crin larga naranja y rojo, CM una maza de hielo y un escudo de viento. Tendrá el mismo culo que su madre en el futuro.

**Hija de Gunsmuth y Dark Arrow:**

Twilight Fire: Bat poni alicornio, pelaje como su madre, crin verde y rojo oscuro, ojos de dragón morado, CM de una ballesta de fuego morado.

**Hija de Gunsmith y Fralen:**

Valentina: Potra alicornio marrón como su madre, crin naranja y roja, ojos amarillos, CM de un Hacha envuelta en hielo.

En el futuro ella tiene la capacidad de transformarse en minotauro como su madre, en forma minotauro es casi idéntica a su madre, solo que el cabello lo tiene de naranja y rojo y tendrá los mismos atributos que su madre (pechos muy desarrollados). En forma poni tendría las ubres grandes.


	2. CESE DEFINITIVO DEL FANFIC

**AVISO AUTOR**

Amigos. He tomado una dificil decisión al cual seguramente muchos lo lamentareis. He decidido dejar definitivamente este fanfic y no lo continuare ni aquí ni tampoco en mi nueva cuenta.

Debido a las excesivas críticas y ataques como difamaciones que he recibido contra mi fanfic, no tuve mas remedio que eliminarlo todo y dejarlo.

Por eso dejaré el fanfic y en mi otra cuenta lo he borrado todo sin dejar ni rastro.

He hablando con mis amigos y la mayoría de ellos lo han aceptado, aunque no demasiado bien precisamente. Muchos lamentaron mi decisión pero ¿Que se va a hacer? No paraban de atacarme constantemente y usarme como ¿Como decirlo? Mono de feria para sus chanchullos.

Solo espero que así los críticos de tercera me dejen en paz de una vez, aunque con la suerte que tengo, es muy probable que aun usen esto para seguir difamandome y seguir metiendose conmigo.

Seguramente muchos teneís mucho de que hablarme con el tema. Por eso os pido que lo hagaís a traves de mi correo personal en fanfiction.


End file.
